


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by WizardingStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardingStories/pseuds/WizardingStories
Summary: Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Granger are living an emotional rollercoaster. Ronald Weasley, of all people, is there to help.Complete.Can and will be continued upon request only.My first fanfic. Please, be gentle.





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This contains no Mature Warnings. It can, however, upon request.  
> Please be advised that I am not JKR, not do I own anything related to the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, Warner Bros, etc.

 

Chapter 1

**The Institution**

 

 

“Your attention, please !”, said the Headmistress from the Head table to her students, just after the Sorting Ceremony had finished.

Truth be told, the first years were still scarred of Severus Snape from the moment he welcomed them into the Castle, to the moment he put the Sorting Hat on their heads.  

Everyone looked up.

“I would like to welcome everyone for a new exciting year at Hogwarts. We have some change in the staff this year. Miss Granger here, has kindly agreed to take the post of Transfiguration Master, as a full time position.”

Everyone was delighted. Even the first years clapped, they already liked the young woman who stood up once the Headmistress had spoken her name.

 

“Furthermore”, the Headmistress continued, “I am delighted to announce that the position of Head of Gryffindor House will be taken as from this moment, by none other than also our Miss Hermione Granger!”

Cheerings were heard and seen not only from Gryffindors, but also from the other houses who really liked Hermione Granger, who has been until now an apprentice under Minerva McGonagall.

From the Head table, the teachers could clearly hear all the excited first years: “Is she really THE…Hermione Granger ?”, “Wow, I’ve heard she was the brains of the war”, “Is she still the girlfriend of Ronald Weasley ?”, said an excited first year boy. “No, she broke up with him after the war” answered a 5th year, “wanna have a go at her? “ and everyone around laughed.

Hermione Granger laughed as well. 

The Headmistress, however, had lost her smile.

She could still remember that day. 2nd of May. End of the war. They won. The Golden Trio had returned into the Castle and she saw it. Ronald and Hermione holding hands.

“Everything all right, Headmistress ?”, Hermione almost whispered.

“Yes, Miss Granger. May I see you in my office, after dinner ?”, came the response of a very formal McGonagall.

Hermione nodded.

The two of them grew very close over the years, but neither of them had ever had the courage to call the other by her given name. Hermione considered there was a matter of respect, while the Headmistress…well, the Headmistress really needed to put space between them, for her own good.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

The Headmistress waited for Hermione. It might have been 5 minutes after she finished her own dinner, but it seemed like hours.

A knock on the door made her heart stop for a second.

“Come in.”, she said in a plain voice.

Hermione entered and she saw Minerva at her office, with her usual stoic figure looking upon her.

“Miss Granger, before you start your position here tomorrow, there is something I need to ask”.

 _Oh God, don’t let it be THAT_ , she thought to herself. “Yes, anything.”

“I need to know if you need anything else, Miss Granger. Is everything to your liking ? Your office, your quarters, … ?”

 _That went well…_ “Yes, I love everything, Headmistress, and I could not ask for more.”

“You should. If you ever find yourself in need of anything, material or advise-wise, I am at your disposal”, said Minerva trying to look plain, but excruciating inside after having looked into those chocolate eyes.

 _Well, there might be something…I…_ “No, Professor, thank you, for the moment, everything is perfect. Would that be all ?”

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, Miss Granger”.

And she was gone.

Minerva allowed herself to close her eyes for a second, but she was quickly bothered by a voice she knew all too well.

“So ?”

“God dammit, Albus, I can’t have a moment of peace with you hanging around that portrait all day long !”, said an exasperated Minerva.

“Well, I have gained the right to be hanged here… so, when are you going to do something about it ?”

“Bugger off”, came the answer of the Headmistress who immediately took off to her private quarters, where she indulged into a perfectly flavored red wine, she so much needed.

 

Just as she entered her quarters, Hermione found her owl on her sofa with a letter.

_“My dear Hermione,_

_How did it go ? Hope everyone received you as you deserve it._

_What about her ? Harry has been insisting I tell you to come out and to go talk to her._

_Funny enough, Ron has been insisting I tell you that he’s gonna tell her himself if you don’t._

_Not to worry, I told him I’d hex he’s bollocks off if he did, but really, ‘Mione… what are you planning on doing ?_

_Love you always,_

**_Ginny_ ** _”_

Really… what was she planning to do ?

 

“ _Ginny,_

_Thanks a lot, yes, it went very well. Funny stuff from 1 st years who couldn’t believe it was me, but everything was ok. _

_She is being… well, as always… I don’t know if I can do something in the next period. I am not ready._

_And yes, tell Ron that I’ll also hex him into the next century if he ever even thinks of something like that._

_Love you forever,_

**_Hermione_** ”

 

And with that, she went to sleep. Couldn’t, but tried.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 2

**Colleagues**

“Today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so: 1, 2, 3, Vera Verto”. And the mouse took the form of a perfect golden water goblet, with one movement of Hermione’s wand.

Wows were heard from all over the classroom of the 2nd years, just as she remembered it, when she was their age and her mentor had said those exact words.

God, that woman could transfigure a dragon into a needle in less than a second, without even using her wand. But then again, she was the almighty Minerva McGonagall, survived 3 wars, had 3 patronuses, all of them being her, _STOP it ! You have a class to teach !_ And so she continued her lecture.

 

Once she finished her last class for the day and her long shower that helped her regain her energy, she headed down to dinner.

“Miss Granger”, came the voice of the war hero behind her.

“Professor Snape ! Had a good day ?”

 

She did not even know how to react next to this man. True, they spent a lot of time not being student and teacher anymore, but she could still remember that for him, she was none other than an _insufferable know-it-all_.

 

“Other than first years blowing up cauldrons, everything seems to be as plain as possible. Of course, I will take that over Mister Longbottom’s abominations”.

“Hey, I heard that!”, came the voice of Neville from behind them.

“Good, I feared I might have had to repeat it.”

“Now, now, Professor, let’s not scare Hermione so quickly”, said Professor Longbottom, and with that… they shacked hands, Neville with a broad smile and Snape with a large smirk on his face.

Shock took over Hermione’s face, who thought she might have been intoxicated.

“I must say I have not been this surprised in a long time, Professors!”, she said.

“And why is that, Miss Granger ? Can’t two war heroes get along together ?”, asked Severus prepared to add a snarky comment. 

Hermione smiled and they followed her to the Great Hall.

 

Hermione took her sit. She was on the right side of Minerva and on the left side of Neville.

“’Mione, I need to talk to you. In private.”

“Ok, Neville. Is it bad ?”

“No, actually quite perfect, I can’t wait to tell you”.

Hermione quickly cast a Muffliato, making sure nobody saw it…well, the Headmistress saw that.

“Ok, go on.”

“I’m having an affair. With Pomona”.

“Wow, Neville, this is…”

“I know, she was our teacher, she was my mentor, but…”

“That’s just great, Neville, I’m happy for you two. Let’s talk about this in private, shall we ?”

She uncast the Muffliato.

 

Minerva waited several minutes before addressing her.

“So, Miss Granger, any plans for Christmas ? Not many students have opted for staying at the Castle this year and Professor Sprout and Professor Longbottom both volunteered to stay”. And at that, she gave her a long look, with some kind of a… smile ?

 

“Well, not much, Professor, I have received an invitation to go at the Burrow, but I don’t known. I have been spending holidays with them these lasts years and I need a little bit of quiet.”

She desperately wanted to ask about her Christmas, but thought better of it.

“And your parents ?”

“They are gone for Christmas, something to do with old relatives and I am not keen on attending that kind of family reunion.”

Minerva gave her a confused look.

“Well, image, Professor: - Hermione dear, how has your life been ? We haven’t seen you since you were a baby. – Well, not much, you know, saving the world and stuff!”

That got a laughter from the Headmistress and Hermione’s cheeks went all red.

“I see we don’t lack in modesty, Miss Granger!”, she told her still laughing.

Hermione felt like she should hide under the table.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Professor, just…”

The Headmistress could not help, but laugh at an embarrassed Hermione.

Seeing they almost finished dinner, she found some Gryffindor courage in her.

“ Miss Granger, might I suggest we have desert in my quarters this evening ?”

_Her private quarters ? In all those years, she only saw her office… but her private quarters ? This was…_

“A rather acceptable suggestion, Headmistress. Is a dress code implied ?”, she asked almost trying to flirt with her.

_Is this girl…woman flirting with me ? In your dreams, McGonagall._

“If you feel like wearing something special…you can!”, she answered with an undefined smile on her lips. _Where did that come from ? Ok, compose yourself._

“I will see you in a couple of minutes and I will be requiring a full definition of _special,_ Professor !” With that, she excused herself from the table.

 

 

 _OK, this was flirting. I might not have done it for more than 50 years, but I know one when I see one. No, can’t be…_ And so, the Headmistress needed another 1 or 2 minutes before composing herself and being able to leave the table.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Ginny, what the hell are you doing here ? How did you enter ? Harry, you scared the hell out of me ! What’s going on, how did you enter the Castle ?”, asked a very confused Hermione seeing her 3 friends staying in front of her quarters.

“McGonagall and Snape gave us access since after the war, remember ?”

“Yeah, whatever, let’s go inside before Filch sees any of you here!”

 

“So, what’s up ? “, she said closing the door.

“We came to take you out ! You’ve been locked up in here for over 4 decades”, said Ron.

“Guys, I appreciate it, but I can’t… I have a…date !”

“Whatttt ??????”, Ginny was out of her mind. Was she really going to give up on the love of her life for some foolish date ?

“With…HER!”

“With who?”, asked a befused Ron.

“McGonagall, you git”, came the voice of Harry, who needed to sit on the sofa.

“Spit it out, now, Hermione”, Ginny pleaded.

“Well, it’s not really a date. We exchanged 2-3 words over dinner and I was a little bit dearing and she asked me to have desert in her quarters with her.”

“Her quarters ? Are you serious ?”, asked Harry.

“Yeah, that was my thought exactly.”, Hermione answered.

“Ok,” said Ginny, “this is definitely a date. We need to get you dressed”.

Ron did not need much time to reply: “Red short dress, red high heels!”

“Yeah, and a “Take me on your desk, Headmistress!” message sticked to her head. No, Hermione,” continued Ginny, “we need to get you dressed casual, but sexy at the same time.”

“And what did I just say?”, added Ron sticking out an upset tongue for his sister.  

 

In a matter of 3 minutes, Hermione, with the help of magic and her friend, was good to go.

 

“Oy, ‘Mione, your cloack, put it on”, Ron said handing it over to her. “We don’t want Filch to see you and jump on you, do we now ?”

“You’re disgusting, Ron! “

“Always a pleasure !”

 

“Hermione, I was thinking, can the 3 of us spend the night here to wait for you to come back ? I know for one that I can’t wait to see how it goes!”, asked Harry.

“Guys, we’re just having desert. But, sure you can stay. I’ll see you later.”

“Or in the morning…”, added a hopeful Ginny.

And off she went.

 

 

Chapter 3

**The…Date ?!**

 

Minerva quickly entered her office and, ignoring the looks on a bemused Dumbledore, she entered her quarters. Coming back 5 minutes later, the same Dumbledore tried to convience her to taste some lemon drops, that she never found the power to get out of the drawer, to throw.

„You can do it, you know....”

„Albus, will you give me a break ? I have no need of your lemon drops, as for now.”, spat a rather anxious Minerva, rapidly pacing the entire area in front of her desk.

„You know what I am talking about, Tabby. Give yourself a chance. You deserve it and, as far as I know, the young Miss Granger, never had a chance to know real love.”

„Albus, you know she was in a relationship with Weasley....”, said Minerva showing a certain sadness in her eyes.

„Yes, I also know this... she dumped him the very next day, after the war, because she realized she didn’t love him.”

„She was my damned student and apprentice, Albus !”, the Headmistress screamed.

„So what ?”

„Are you out of your already damaged mind, Albus ? There are decades, not only years, between us.”

Albus laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

„Might I ask what you find so amusing ?”, she said rather bothered.

„My dear friend, if the age gap was such a problem for you, you would have never allowed your feelings to become so...”

„So out of place, Albus, because this is what they are !”

 

 

And then it came.

The knock on the door.

Albus laughed.

Minerva froze.

 

Finding her voice again, she said: „Enter!”, not before inspecting her look to make sure she was at least...acceptable.

 

When Hermione entered, she was also getting rid of her cloak, action which got suspended, as it was the younger’s Professor turn to froze, just as she closed the door.

 

Minerva did wear robes all right, but not her daily ones....her perfect allure was covered by a long, light velvet robe, which seemed to succeed at showing Minerva’s every curve, as well as enlightening her dark emerald green eyes.

 

They stood there for a couple of seconds, none finding the courage to open their mouths, other than for the meaningful purpose of being shocked.

 

 _Gryffindors my ass,_ Dumbledore thought, giving a short quizzical look to the Sorting Hat.

 

Meanwhile, Minerva was looking down...Hermione’s heeled shoes were a dark green, much like the Headmistress’ eyes; going up, she saw a pair of dark blue jeans topped by an emerald shirt... was it a shirt ? Minerva did not know, as she looked into the eyes of her colleague and felt lost forever.

 

„ I believe you just explained the meaning of... _special_ , Headmistress ! You look beautiful !”

Somehow, Hermione found the courage within her to speak.

„From where I stand, you did not need further theoretical explanation on that, Miss Granger. So do you !”

All the Headmistress could receive as an answer was a nod with a smile.

Minerva realised that it was not normal to keep looking at the girl like that, even though, truth be told, she did look at her most brilliant with half the cloak leaning on one shoulder.

„Please, will you follow me ?”, she found herself saying.

 

Advancing, Hermione saw a smiling Dumbledore on the wall portrait.

„Professor, Dumbledore, Sir. How are you ?”

„Hanging in there, Miss Granger !”

He received a good laugh from Hermione, which really came in handy.

Minerva relaxed immediately.

„I hear you are here for desert, my dear. There are some lemon drops in that top drawer, but Minerva won’t share them.”

„Albus, mind your own business.”, spat the Headmistress.

„Not a problem Professor. Next time, I will bring my own.”, said Hermione laughing.

And with that, she turned to Minerva who felt a little bit taken by the beautiful laughter that Hermione had graced them with.

Quickly, she turned to Godric Gryffindor’s portrait.

Hermione understood. That was the way to her private quarters.

 

„My, my, if it isn’t THE Hermione Granger herself !”

„Hello, Sir Godric, everything all right ?”

„How could it not be, my dear ? But I will admit that I would love to see you more often !”

Hermione blushed and turned an innocent look at the Headmistress.

„I bet she will come here more often, Sir Godric, if you were so kind as to let us in!”, Minerva said ironically.

„But of course. Password ?”

„In Noctem”

„Enjoy your desert !”

„Thank you, Sir Godric”, Hermione said slowly following Minerva.

 

 _In Noctem ? Mmmmm a lot of things could happen In The Night,_ Hermione thought to herself, while laying her eyes upon the beautiful curves the Headmistress exposed walking in front of her.

 

„Wow... Professor, this is amazing !”, Hermione said entering what seemed to be the living room.

True, she might be taken back by the huge library that surounded almost all the walls, but for now, her eyes focused on the huge crimson sofa in front of the fire. Much like the one in the Gryffindor common room, but larger.

 

„Come, Miss Granger, take a sit !”

Hermione advanced and she took a sit on the sofa, praying to Merlin that Minerva would come next to her.

The Headmistress, however, sat on a big armchair, next to the sofa and immediatelly called for Dobby.

 

„What can Dobby do for the Headmistress ? Oh... Dobby is most sorry, Miss Granger. Dobby did not see you !”

„ It’s OK, Dobby !”, said Hermione smiling and taking Dobby’s hand into her own.

 

„Dobby, get us some tea, cake and for Miss Granger...”, she said looking at the young witch.

„That would be all, Dobby, thank you !”

 

POP and Dobby was gone.

 

„So, tell me, Miss Granger”, Minerva said lying on the back of the armchair, „what are our friends doing at the castle ?”

„Friends ? What friends ?” Hermione was so lost in the shape that Minerva’s thights have taken, covered by that light velvet, that she could not even remember what day they were.

The fact that the Headmistress had crossed one leg over the other was not helping at all.

 

„Mister Potter, his lover, Miss Weasley and her brother.”

No matter how much she loved the boy, she could not find the strenght to pronounce his name in front of Hermione.

„Oh, that... well ! Truth be told, Professor, for once in their life, they took advantage of the access you granted them and came to ask me to go out with them.”

 

„And by all means, please go if your friends need you !”

_She stayed for you. She chose you. No, the girl is just keeping a promise._

 

„No, Professor, I enjoy being here and... I bet that cake will taste...delicious !

No, Hermione did not mean to make that word sound... _delicious_ , but it was the best she had in mind.

 

„So, why, pray tell, are they still in the Castle ?”

Minerva was not accusing, she was rather curious.

Hermione understood that.

 

_Well, they stayed to see if you would snogg me..._

„They asked to stay so we could catch up. But I have no need to hurry.”

 

„Indeed you don’t ! As for the moment, they are enjoying themselves with some... _delicious_ cauldron cakes !”

 

Hermione was shocked.

 

„How do you...”, she tried to ask but:

 

„My dear, I am the Headmistress. The only things I don’t know are the ones that I don’t find myself interested in.”

Hermione smiled. But that smile was quickly replaced with fear, anger, confusion ?!!!!!

 

Minerva read her mind. Sort of speaking, she did not use Ligilimency.

„By all means, Miss Granger ! I do not spy on my staff. But I have to be informed of outter people entering the Castle, don’t you think ? It was only normal that I send the elves fetch them food, once I was informed you let them alone. Outter people in the castle and/or trouble are moments when the portraits inform me. Otherwise, they are bound to room privacy. It is Hogwarts law.”

And thank Merlin for that. If the Headmistress only knew what she did and who Hermione was thinking every night about in her own sofa...

 

„Thank you”, she quitely said.

The Headmistress nodded, maybe understanding clearly that a woman had her needs... maybe understanding it too well.

 

„Dobby, what kind of cake is that ?”, asked Minerva with an interested look.

„Oh, Headmistress, you must pardon Dobby’s judgement, but Dobby thought the Ladies would very much enjoy it. It is a cake that Dobby made himself: chocolate gervaise for the cake, and loads of cream and strawberries. Dobby hopes the Ladies will love it.”

 

„It looks... _delicious,_ Dobby, thanks !”, said Hermione with a quick look to Minerva,  more interested in the cake than normal.

POP. Dobby was gone.

The cake looked delicious, yes... only problem... it was placed on a big plate, for them to enjoy together. Or...was it a problem ?

 

 _Yes, God, please make her come next to me._ Hermione was unable to see any other way of eating that cake... they had to be next to each other.

And so, the Headmistress got up from the armchair, raised one hand and the armchair was sticked to the sofa and close to the little tea table. Never once did she look at the space that Hermione had emptied for her on the sofa.

 

„Shall we ?”, Minerva said with a quick look at Hermione and inviting her to be the first one tasting the cake.

„OK, it seems that today, I must be the... _Valet_. Next time, I will not taste any other cakes for you, _my Queen_ !”

Minerva laughed so hard that Hermione did not have time to realize that the Headmistress heart had stopped for a few moments.

 

Hermione took an all-inclusive bite: gervaise, cream, strawberry.

„Mmmmm, this is the most wonderful cake I have ever been graced with ! Remind me to hug that elf into suffocation when I see him next!”

Hermione did love it. She had no idea how elves could cook such things, but... neither did she have time to linger on that thought, because:

„I’m glad you like it, _Princess_ !”

 

Hermione’s heart stopped. Literally. For a few moments, she found it hard to breath.

Minerva broke that visual contact, as she found herself rather curious of what had made Hermione so... eager ? Was that it ? Has she read her eyes correctly ? Was the girl..eager ? What for ?

And she tasted.

 

„So ? Any after thoughts _?”_

„I will make sure I get my hand on those elves’ receipes one day! It is truly amazing !”, came the Headmistress response.

 

„So,” continued Minerva, taking another bite, „what do you think about Pomona and Mister Longbottom ?”

 

„Hmm...? Sorry, I didn’t catch that !” _Of course, you didn’t, you idiot, you were too busy looking at her lips._

„Pomona and Mister Longbottom. What do you think ?”, repeated Minerva with a small smile on her lips.

 

„Oh... I don’t even want to know how you know this...”, said a pretty scared Hermione.

 

„I said there was room privacy, not halls privacy, Miss Granger !

_Yes, Miss Granger sounds better for the moment. What in Merlin’s name was I thinking calling her Princess before ?!_

 

„Wait, what ? They make out in the halls ?”, asked Hermione obviously shocked.

 

„Only during evenings, while on watch shifts”, answered Minerva now with a large smile on her face.

 

„In this case, I shall say that I guess it was only natural !”

 

_Natural ? The girl thinks it’s NATURAL for an ex-teacher and mentor to..._

„Care to explain your thoughts ?”

 

Hermione found her Gryffindor courage again, after being lost for a few seconds in those emerald green sparkles:

„Well, for one, Neville had a crush on her ever since we were in school.” _Much like someone I know_ , but, for obvious reasons, she did not add that.

„Then, while he was her apprentice, as I understood it, they grew quite close and only a couple of days ago, he found enough courage so to ask her out and declare his feelings. Apparently, it paid off ! But, I can assure you, nothing has happened while we were in school nor while she was his mentor!”, she added quickly.

 

„I presume you are right, Miss Granger !”

_Maybe it should be time for you to also declare,_ Hermione thought.

 

„On another note, if I may ask, Headmistress...” _OK, how do you ask ?_ „You have dedicated your entire life to Hogwarts, as far as we know.”

_No, she will not ask THAT !_

„What about you ? I mean the other... YOU ?! What do you like to do in your free time ?”

„Miss Granger, I have to admit that, as a Headmistress, free time comes by more easily than when I used to be Deputy. Those times were filled with requires from Albus for me to fill out paper work that he was not fond of. Now, I am glad to pass that responsability into Severus.”, she said with a snarky smile on her face.

„In your last year of school, free time was merely impossible to acquire due to the amount of work that needed to be done. Afterwords, well, you know, my free time was...you !” _Did I say that wrong ? Why is she looking like that at me ?_ „You were my apprentice and my entire time was devoted to you.” _OK, maybe devoted was not the right word._ „And now... I find myself enjoying a good book, taking a short trip over the world, during week-ends and over summer, I find myself either travelling or enjoying the quiteness of my house, here in Scotland.”

 

„Travelling the world ?”, Hermione was really pleased by what she heard. „I’d love to do just that !”

„Do you feel overwhelmed by your work here, Miss Granger ?”

„Not at all, Professor !”, answered Hermione and quickled added: „It’s just that I would love to use my free time to travel the world.”

 

Gryffindor busting into Minerva’s veins, she found herself saying, much without thinking:

„Then next week-end, allow me to show you a part of it !” _Where in Merlin’s beard came that FROM ? I must be out of my mind and it just seems that all my senses have left me._

 

After a moment of silence, Minerva started to worry.

„Miss Granger, it was a suggestion. Feel free to deny it, if that is your wish”.

„I’m sorry, Professor ! I just... Yes ! I would very much like that ! Thank you !”

 

When the clock hit 11, Hermione blushed.

„Professor, I should be going. I did not see the time fly by.”

„Send my best regards to your friends. I’ll see you for breakfast.”

„Thank you, Headmistress. I enjoyed the _desert_ very much !”

 

As they quitted the Headmistress’ quarters, Dumbledore looked upon them with a large smile on his face.

„How was desert, my dears ?”

Seeing the blush on Hermione’s face, he added:

„ _Delicious_ , I bet !”

Hermione blushed even more and Minerva could not take it anymore.

She open her fist and there was a fake nose in it.

„Here, Albus ! I found your nose; it was in our business. It’s yours to take back !”

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

When Hermione entered her quarters, she saw a sleeping Ron and an almost sleeping Ginny in the arms of a very much awake Harry.

„Hey, spit it out !” Harry was dying to find out what they had done.

The other 2 were now very much awake, as well.

„Well, not much, we talked and laughed and...”, she blushed.

„And ?”, asked Ron.

„Next week-end we’re leaving the country.”

 

Silence.

 

„There is explanation to be done, Granger !”, spat Ginny.

„It’s not much...we’re not leaving in a lover’s trip nor anything. We are just... well, she told me that sometimes she travels abroad during week-ends, I said I’d also like that and...next week-end, she’s taking me with her”.

„Wow, that is something.. that McGonagall does not lose time”, Ron said laughing.

„It’s not like that, Ron. She was really a...lady; she didn’t even sit with me on the sofa, even though she had a rather hard time enjoying her desert”. At that, she blushed... she was only thinking of... _delicious._

„Betcha 50 Galleons she didn’t cuz it was hard for her not to snogg you !”, Ron said.

„Betcha 500 Galleons she is not even remotely interested in me!”, added Hermione knowing how lovely it would be to pay 500 Galleons to Ron.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 4

**The Trip**

Thursday evening found Hermione in a very hot tub, trying to enjoy the days left.

Her owl entered the room and she called for it to enter the bathroom.

She was indeed delighted to see the letter, with the Hogwarts crest on it and the initials M.M.

 

“ _Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry to write this late to you, but businesses had to be taken care of about the incoming Christmas Ball. I will tell you all about it in our trip._

_For the same matter, I would kindly ask you to tell me if you would prefer a quiet place or a rather noisy city, as I find myself at a loss of ideas as to what you would enjoy more._

_Would it be too much to ask for an answer this evening or maybe tomorrow morning, as we are supposed to leave tomorrow, after classes ?_

_Yours,_

_Minerva McG._

_P.S.: Do you think Mister Longbottom is prepared to propose_ _?_ ”

 

 

_Yours ? I certainly hope so._

_Hermione, STOP it ! She is just… seeing a friend in you !_

But, for the time being, Hermione allowed herself to dream.

She quickly Accio’d her quill and parchment and started scribbling.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Minerva was really waiting for Hermione to reply right away.

And she was not wrong.

 

“ _Professor,_

_I would normally leave it to you to decide, but seeing that it is a rather difficult decision, I would go for a quiet week-end._

_You have also noticed it, then ? Yes, I have seen Neville act a little bit weird, even for himself. I think he is giving this a lot of thought._

_I will make sure we have the answer to that by tomorrow, before we leave._

_Yours,_

_Hermione G._ ”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“’Morning, Neville. Breakfast ?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, join me ?”

“Always. So, what’s wrong Neville ? Things not going right with Pomona ? And don’t try to deny it. I’ve seen you are different.”

“Well…everything is perfect and I was thinking… Hermione, do you think Harry would want to be my best man ?”

“Wowww, Neville… I am sure he will accept. I am so happy for you. We need to get together one of these days and talk more about it.”

“Actually, yes, ‘Mione, cuz I need advice and stuff… How about this evening ?”

“Well, Neville… this evening is not going to do it. I have to leave after classes. But next week, we’ll talk, all right ?”

“Sure. Hey, by the way, I think Pomona wants to ask you to be her bride’s maid. I know she was thinking about McGonagall, but she thought is was only fair to our friendship and stuff.”

“Neville, I am happy for you either way. I think it will be a pleasure for the Headmistress to be asked. But that’s up to you two.”

“Hmm.. yeah, Hermione… on that subject.. there is something I wanna ask”.

“Go ahead…”

“Hermione, we know each other for a long time… so I feel like I can be open with you. Me and Pomona, we think the Headmistress is got it for you.”

Hermione froze. No, out of all the things in the world, that was not something that had to be out there.

“Got what for me, Neville ? What are you talking about ?”, asked Hermione rather angrily, without wanting to sound so.

“Well, don’t get so upset. It’s just.. we have seen McGonagall is looking at you in a certain way. But don’t worry, we never told anyone anything and I think nobody knows, because all the staff is trying to find a mate for McGonagall.”

“What ?”, Hermione spat with jealousy in her veins.

“Well, not all the staff, but Hagrid is.. and so is Vector. Filius however, thinks that the poor woman should be left alone. As for Severus, well, he doesn’t know because we all know that he would poison anyone coming up with ideas like arranging a life for his friend, without her knowing.”

“Well, Neville, this is surprising. But no, the Headmistress has not shown any sign of… different stuff towards me.”

“’Mione, I understand that you don’t wanna tell me, but I overheard Sir Caddigan speaking to Sir Nicholas. They said yesterday, you got out of her office by 11pm.”

“Neville, me and McGonagall we are…well, not even friends. But I’ll let you know if that changes”, she added forcing a smile.

 

“Might I enquire, why, Mister Longbottom, is the nature of my relationship with Miss Granger of such interest to you ?”, came the voice of the Headmistress behind them.

To say that Neville froze was by far, an understatement.

Hermione was… speechless. _Holy shit ! For how long has she been behind us ? Constant vigilence, fucking Granger, you should have learned that lesson from Moody years ago. Oh, well, fuck it !_

“What is this ? An ad-hoc meeting ?” Professor Snape passed by them with his billowing robes following like a shadow and the Headmistress followed. 

“That went well.”, Neville said to Hermione.

And they were off to breakfast.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Professor Snape was seated on the left side of the Headmistress.

 

“Severus, a word, please ?”

“I find myself unavailable at the moment, _Headmistress_ , but for you, I will allow an entire phrase.”

“So much charm in a single man. How could this be possible ?” replied Minerva amused. “Listen, Severus. Today, after classes finish, I need to attend to some matters. I will be back Sunday evening. I will leave you in charge and if anything occurs, Filius will be at your disposal. I will make sure to speak to him before I go. Also, if you need me here, **ONLY** if you find it **ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY** , Severus, you may send me a Patronus and I’ll be back to the Castle.” She made sure to emphasize those words enough.

Severus graced Minerva with a smirk.

“Any objections, Deputy Headmaster ?”, asked Minerva ironically.

“None, Headmistress!”

And they returned to their respective breakfasts.

 

Once the Headmistress had left her sit, Hermione quickly followed her, unaware of Professor Snape’s looks.

“Professor, I wanted to ask… what should I bring with me ?”

Minerva showed a small smile of content, without turning to look at Hermione, but rather focusing on bypassing the students on the halls.

“Something warm, very warm and comfortable, Miss Granger. I presume you have no classes left after lunch, so I will suggest we both skip it and meet me in my office after your last class.”

And she was gone.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hermione was standing in a chair in front of Minerva’s desk waiting for her to finish signing some paperwork.

“Done.”, she said, taking her luggage and transfiguring it into a lighter that could fit her pocket.

The Headmistress was now pretty much dressed like Hermione.

Boots, jeans, maybe a t-shirt, and a sweater. Hermione’s was crimson, while the Headmistress had opted for beige.

“Cat ate your tongue, my dear ?”

“No, Professor, I am sorry, you just look… different ! But beautiful, nonetheless.”

Trying hard to disregard her comment, the Headmistress said:

“Take my arm, my dear. We will apparate directly to the place.”

“Where are you taking me ?”

“Take my arm, Miss Granger”.

As soon as Hermione touched her, the Headmistress knew better than to linger on that soft and delicious feel, so she apparated them both in front of a huge mansion, somewhere in the mountains.

“Wow, this is… gorgeous. Where are we, Professor ?”

“Switzerland, my dear ! The Alpes. Let’s get you inside before you freeze. Oh and…” she just raised her hand and a SUV muggle car appeared next to them. “We have to must had a meaning of getting in here, right ?”, she added with a smile.

 

During this entire time, Hermione never left Minerva’s arm. If felt natural, too good.

That mansion was big. Big and luxurious.

It was hard for Hermione, but:

“Professor… before we enter… there is something… I would like to participate in this…”, she did not know how to explain.

“I don’t understand, Hermione!”

_Oh, fuck ! Did I just call her Hermione ? Merlin help me._

Hermione almost forgot what she wanted to say.

“Ah hem… the … money, I want to participate.”

“We are not opening this subject ever again, Miss Granger.”

 

And she lead her colleague inside. 

There was a woman inside.

“Welcome ! I will not keep you long. I just want to wish you a good journey and here are the keys. Next to the phone, you have a number in case you need either help, or food. Speaking of which, the lunch room is ready, as you have requested, Miss McGonagall. And with that, I will see you on Sunday evening.”

And just like that, the woman was gone.

 

The inside was gorgeous. There were 2 living rooms. One downstairs and one up, both with view over the mountains. The bedrooms, 3, were large and the views were breathtaking.

The lunch room had become rather enlightened when they both entered and Hermione was at a loss of words.

“I…don’t know if I can thank you enough for this.”

“Then don’t. It is my pleasure, as well, you know”, said the Headmistress trying to sound only…friendly.

 

The lunch was also luxurious. As they ate, Hermione felt the need to talk with her, to hear that Scottish accent…

“So, what about the Christmas Ball ?”

“Oh, that… well, Severus suggested we keep it simple. But you know Severus. Funny enough, I found myself this year agreeing with him. Simple, Christmas mood, gifts and a ball. I almost found myself asking who was your date, but then again, you are a Professor, now.”

Hermione smiled.

Minerva found some Gryffindor pieces left within her:

“On that matter, why don’t we skip formalities and just call me _Minerva_?”

Hermione felt the world was spinning around her.

When did she get so in love with this woman ?

She smiled.

“So, Hermione, what about Mr. Longbottom ? Any news ?” she tried to sound as normal as she could, even though that _Hermione_ did tremble a little bit on her lips.

“Hmmm… not that it comes as a surprise, but yes, he is thinking of proposing !”, she did not add, of course, that they want to talk to Minerva about being the bride’s maid.

“So quickly ?” They have been together for… what ? Days ?”, asked a rather shocked Minerva.

 

“Well, apparently Pomona told him that she was in love with him from his 7th year. The war got them close enough to know each other well. And Neville… well, Neville is got a crush on her ever since his 3rd or 4th year. I know what it feels like.”

_Holy Merlin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuf !!! Did I just say THAT ? Way to go, Granger._

She did not wait for Minerva to have time to process that:

“… I mean, I can understand him… Ronald also had a crush on me for years, even though we eventually decided that we were best suited as friends.”

 

Minerva still couldn’t form adequate words in her mind.

She was still locked up in her ex student’s eyes.

When Hermione felt her cheeks would explode with blushing, she returned to her food and Minerva found the courage to ask:

“And you, Hermione ?”

“Me…what ?” _Please don’t ask about my crush, please don’t ask…_

“Your crush…who was he ?”

When Hermione remained silent for a few seconds, the Headmistress continued:

“You must have had a crush in school. And don’t give me library version.”

Hermione laughed.

“What makes you think I was going to use that ? Have you used Legilimency on me ?”

“My dear, I have no need of that. It was quite clear that you did not know how to answer my question and the library version would have sounded like a good one. Only problem: I’m not buying it. But if you don’t feel like telling…”

 

_You !_

“I don’t know, Minerva !”, Hermione said blushing immediately at her first use of her ex teacher’s given name.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, alright… but don’t laugh, OK ?”

“Why would I laugh, my dear ?”

“Gilderoy Lockhart”.

Minerva laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

After she found power within herself to stop, she felt the need to say:

“Well, that was unexpected…”

“Yes, the secret to humor often tends to be surprise.”

 

And, so, when Minerva checked her clock, it was already 5pm.

“What do you feel like doing for the rest of the day, Hermione ? Lying around, having a walk ?

“Hmmm… I don’t know. What is your suggestion ?”

“It is kind of freezing outside, but I suppose magic should keep us warm if you feel the need for a walk, my dear…”

 

Minerva scourgified the dishes and with a wave of her hand, everything was in place. 

Once they were outside and Hermione was still trying to figure out how the new coat she had bought worked, Minerva put a warming charm around them.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, each enjoying the fresh air, the views and more to the point… _When in the name of all gods in heavens have I taken her arm ?_ , thought Hermione.

 

Minerva, on her side, was also lost in her own thoughts.

_This is not normal. This is beyond normality. Here I walk, side by side with my ex-student glued to my body, holding my arm and I am acting like a foolish 15 years old. More importantly, when did I take her hand into mine ?_

But more importantly… it felt good. For both of them.

Truth be told, those couple of minutes have quickly turned into an hour. They walked in silence, enjoying the scent of each other and the feeling of the touch of hands, with almost entangled fingers.

Minerva looked down. Hermione was holding her right arm and Minerva’s left hand was almost one with Hermione’s left one.

 

“I find myself in an urgent need of a cinnamon flavored hot chocolate. What do you say ?”, asked Minerva with a smile, looking down at Hermione.

As Hermione looked up, she felt the urgent need of something else.

“I suppose it will not do me any harm.”

Minerva allowed herself to smile upon the beautiful woman next to her, just before apparating them both on the backside of what seemed to be a restaurant.

They were standing at the top of a mountain, with views over the entire landscape…

“Let’s get you inside, my dear”, said Minerva looking at the beautiful sparkling eyes that Hermione showed her in gratitude.

 

“Table for 2 ?”

_No, we would prefer to eat on the floor. Carpet for two, please !_

“Yes, please”, answered Minerva with a smile.

 

As the gentleman was leading the two ladies towards the center of the restaurant, Minerva gave him rather stern look, before looking at one specific table by the window.

The waiter surely did not want to mess with the woman in front of him.

 

As they were seated, Hermione could not believe her eyes.

The outside view was spectacular, while the inside was cozy and warm.

Their table had one small light coming from a beautiful jasmine flavored candle, placed next to the window, in the middle, just where the table met the wall.

 

Minerva saw that Hermione was lost in thoughts and she did not want to bother her when the waiter came back at the table.

 

“We will have 2 Chocolats Chauds, number 43, please. And we will keep the menus. Thank you.”

 

The voice of Minerva woke Hermione from her day dreaming, but more so:

“I did not know you spoke French. That accent…”

“Acquired over time, my dear.”

 

“Minerva, really… I don’t know how to say this, but… Thank You ! This is more than I could have imagined.”

“You are most welcome. I’m glad you don’t find it…boring.”

“Boring ? Why would I find it boring ?”, asked a curious Hermione.

“I know I can’t give you the adventures you had with Harry and… Mister Weasley, Hermione. I for one”, she said smiling “am not one keen on meeting death at every step.”

“And you think I am ?”, laughed Hermione. “I would never trade what we have here for some Basilisk hunting down the dungeons, or being followed by a wear wolf teacher in the Forbidden Forest.”

Minerva wanted to think that for a moment, she made the young witch happy. 

And then she laughed.

“I’m not joking, Minerva.”, said Hermione a little bit upset.

“I know you are not, dear. I am sorry. I just recalled… Lockhart.” And laughed again.

 

Hermione stuck out her tongue, putting on a childish face.

“Very mature, Miss Granger.”

“Very mature of you, Headmistress, to hold my childhood mistakes against me.”

“Speaking of which, Hermione. Lockhart was as good as gone by the end of your 2nd year. You must have had other crushes. Care to share ? I promise I will not tell.”

 

“Your hot chocolate.”, came the voice of the waiter with the cinnamon scent.

“Mmmmm, this is delicious.”

Minerva took a sip.

“It might be the best I’ve ever tasted. Except for the one made by elves.”

 

Minerva really wanted to ask the girl again who her crush was, but did not want to push her.

Hermione felt the polite need to answer her question, but did not know what to say.

Instead Gryffindor pushed thru her veins:

“What about you ? People say you had a relationship with Dumbledore.”

“Yes, we did.”

Hermione was shocked. She never believed those rumors.

“You did ????”, she asked in a hurry.

“Yes, of course. A relationship where he pissed me off every second of the day and I would gladly give him the middle finger as often as possible. It was called a friendship.”

Hermione laughed, partially because of how Minerva spoke, but also because she felt relieved knowing that she was not involved with Dumbledore. How would she ever look at his portrait again ?

“Such a language, Headmistress….”

“Hermione, believe me, nobody knew that man like me. In my youth, while being his apprentice, he would step on my nerves so hard, that I used to transfigure every chair he was sitting in, just before he was seated, into blankets or stuff, just to see him drop to the floor.”

Hermione laughed so hard at the thought of a mischevious Minerva that she needed a couple of minutes to come back to the real world.

“But, you never had… a crush on him ?”, Hermione asked being afraid not of the answer, but that Minerva might be bothered by the question.

“I presume you don’t know and Albus would not have a problem with me telling you, but… he was gay !”

Hermione had her thoughts about the matter, but…

“That’s not what I asked !”

“No, Hermione, I never had a crush on him.”

At that, Minerva received a large smile from Hermione, that she did not know how to regard.

“Are you hungry, my dear ?”

Hermione looked at her watch. 7 o’clock already ?! Time really flew by with this woman.

“Not really, but I should eat something, especially after the walk we had… drains energy to walk so much in the mountains.”

 

As they were enjoying a quiet diner, the darkness started to install outside and the inside looked even cozier than before.

 

“Can I ask you something without you being upset on me ? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”, said a rather courageous Hermione.

“It took you a while to gather up the courage to ask that, I see… so sure, go ahead. I promise I won’t be upset.” _OK, Minerva, prepare yourself for whatever is coming._

“Hmmmm…. Have you ever had a crush on a student ?”

 

 _Muggle born my ass. This girl must have Godric’s blood in her veins._ , thought Minerva as she was looking into the Hermione’s eyes, not finding within herself the courage to speak.

 

“I was in love once. With a muggle man. But we were not meant to be together. This was in my youth. Ever since, I have never had any other relationships.”

 _Again, that’s not what I asked_ , thought Hermione, but knew better than to push the woman in front of her.

Instead, she smiled.

Minerva felt har heart beat more frequently and somehow, here and then, it stopped.

“Would you like some desert, dear ?”, asked Minerva after checking her watch and seeing it was almost 8pm, by now. 

“Actually, Minerva… I was thinking… you being Headmistress and almighty… if we went back to the mansion, you could call Dobby and ask him for that… _delicious_ cake ?”, said Hermione blushing.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Is there anything else Dobby can bring you, ladies ?”

“No, Dobby, that would be all, thank you”, answered the Headmistress well aware of how close to her Hermione was lying on the huge sofa. 

 

Hermione was by now, seated on the sofa, much closer to Minerva, who thought she would be out of breath any minute now.

It was really hard, especially given the fact that Hermione was seated in a turkish position, holding the plate on her legs; Minerva did have to be quite the cat in trying to eat without touching her ex-student.

She tried to compose herself.

 

“Mister Longbottom ?”

“What ?”, asked Hermione clearly confused.

“Was it Mister Longobottom ? Was he your crush ? I know Severus was more than irritated with how much you used to help him during Potions.”

“No”, said Hermione laughing.

“Come on, Hermione, you can trust me. Who was it ?”

“Nah…”, said the younger witch taking a bite of the cake.

“Give me some hints, at least”, pleaded Minerva.

Hermione laughed.

“Yeah, right ! I’m not playing this game with you. You’re too smart for it.”

“Had I been that smart, I would have figured it out by now… so ?”

“Sometimes, _Professor,_ one tends to neglect what lies under one’s nose.”

_SHIT ! When will you ever learn to close your mouth, Granger ?_

“Fine… if you don’t want to tell……. Vicktor Krum ?”

“By all gods, Minerva… no, Viktor was not even a crush. And why this sudden interest with my love life ?”

“Aha ! So this person WAS in your love life.”

“No, it was not. It was sort of speaking.” Hermione really needed Minerva to stop questioning her. That woman was far too smart and she feared her long tongue might give her away.

“I know !” said Minerva trying to look shocked.

Hermione did not have the courage to look up. _That’s it ! I’m doomed. Say your prayer and write down your legacy, Granger._

“It was Severus, you _insufferable know-it-all_ !”, said Minerva laughing.

“Nooo, what ? Are you insane ?”

“I might not be, my dear, but… this curiosity is driving me barking mad.”, said Minerva looking desperate.

“Curiosity killed the cat _!”,_ Hermione quickly and ironically added.

“Indeed. But satisfaction brought it back.”, said a not at all pleased Minerva.

“OK, I get it, Hermione. You don’t wanna tell me. Fine. But what about your love life nowadays ?”

“What about it ? It’s inexistent.”

“I see. But if you were given the opportunity, what would be the perfect one for you ? What would he be like ?”

Hermione allowed herself to laugh very hard at that point.

“Sure, I will spit it out on the spot, so that you have material enough for your hints towards my crush during school. Forget it !”

_God dammit. This girl is driving me crazy. Why in the name of all saints did I have to fall for her ?_

Obviously, Minerva could come up with 1 thousand reasons for it, but instead, she suggested it was time for bed.

The next two days were spent having walks, laughing, avoiding love life small talks and all in all, they became like cat and mouse: one running after the other, none admitting they really wanted each other.

 

 

Chapter 4

**The New Year’s Eve**

Back to Hogwarts, everything seemed to be fine.

The Christmas ball did not go unnoticed. Well, it was just a Christmas Ball, but both Hermione and Minerva wished that night was their first together, while secretly looking upon each other, when the other was not aware, and taking in a good look of the magic that surrounded them.

Instead, it ended up being a night where Professor Granger and Professor Snape had to take away points from students and even take away a Prefect’s badge.

During school days, however, Hermione was not forgiven: every time she would cross Minerva, the Headmistress would quirk an eyebrow at her and Hermione knew. She just knew that Minerva will not rest until she doesn’t know who her crush was. Truth be told, they did become close friends, so Hermione thought Minerva was entitled to be curious. And she knew the more the said “no”, the more curious Minerva would be.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Thanks for inviting me over for tea, Hermione!”

“I love having friends over, Neville. So tell me… You and Pomona, how are things going ?”

“Well, I was thinkin of proposing next year, on Valentine’s. What do you think ?”

“Mmmm… sounds romantic to me, Neville. You can’t know how happy I am for you two !”. The smile one Hermione’s face did show that she was telling nothing but the truth.

“So.. what about you and McGonagall ?”, asked Neville.

“Neville, will you stop with that ? There is nothing between us. We’re just friends.”

“Hermione… don’t give me that look. I know that… well, that week-end… you were gone with her !”

“How do you know that ?”, asked Hermione in a rush.

“Well, it wasn’t too difficult. I have noticed you going after her, having chit chats and stuff… and then, you were both gone… both came back at the same time almost….”

“Neville, that was nothing. I needed to get away a bit after so many years of work and she took me with her on a short trip.”

“Hermione… I always thought you had a crush on Professor McGonagall.”

“Ok, Neville. I had a crush in school. OK ? Happy ? But that was in school. We are friends now…”

“OK, if you say so, Hermione…”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So, did you find out ?”

“Albus, I’m trying to gather a list with all the students that are staying for Christmas. I have no time for chit chat… Find out what ?”

“Who Miss Granger’s crush was.”

“Albus…”, said Minerva in a harsh tone. “I don’t want to know how you know about this, but… no, as a matter of fact, I haven’t.”

“Hmmm… I could tell you, if you wanted….”, added Dumbledore, in a husky amused tone.

“What ??? You know ?? How do you even….”

“But, some things are better left uncovered… for the time being, my dear friend…”, added the ex-Headmaster.

“Fuck you, Albus. And shut up !”

“I prefer men, my dear.”, said Dumbledore laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Hermione, students are leaving today and there will not be many evening rounds left. Professor Vector, Sprout and Longbottom will take care of those. Have you thought about what you want to do with your free time ?”, the Headmistress addressed a very focused on breakfast Hermione.

“I am invited over the Weasleys as of tonight, but I will only go for a couple of days, then, I will be back here.”

“Good,”, said a happy Minerva. “Look, for New Year’s Eve, we, the staff, those that will be here, anyways, gather in the Staff Room to have dinner, a couple of drinks and chat around. Would you like that, if you haven’t planned anything ?”

Hermione was really looking forward to it. Actually, she wanted to ask Minerva to spend it with her, but as she did not have the courage, she went with her offer.

Minerva knew her way around. She did not want to step over by inviting Hermione everywhere with her with every occasion, so a general gathering would have been a good excuse for her to have Hermione close.

 

“Why not ? Sure, I’d like that. By the way, I know Harry, Ron and Ginny don’t have anything planned. Can they join us ? For old time’s sake.”

“I see no reason why they couldn’t.”, said the Headmistress a little bit worried about a certain… Ronald Weasley.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Mom, leave Hermione breath for a moment.”, said Ron to Molly who was desperately trying to hug Hermione.

“’Mione, come up stairs with Ron”, screamed Ginny.

 

“So ? What about McGonagall ?”, asked Harry without even saying “hello” to his friend.

“Hello to you too Harry. It’s been a while. Well, nothing. As I have told you in the letters, everything went well that week-end and ever since, we met for some tea and…. She keeps insisting on knowing who my crush was while we were in school.”

“Betcha she wants to kill the son of a bitch”, said Ron laughing.

“I don’t think so, Ron…no. I guess she is just being very curious.” Hurried Hermione to answer.

“So, guys, for the New Year’s Eve there is a gathering with all the staff at Hogwarts for food and drinks. And Minerva said you 3 could come as well if you wanted.”

“Old time’s sake ?”, asked Harry.

“Old time’s sake !”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Hermione arrived with Harry, Ginny and Ron in the Staff Room, there were big armchairs positioned in a big circle. Candles were floating around the chamber and everyone was laughing.

 

“Professors, it has been so long”, said Harry, going to hug everyone. Ginny and Ron followed.

Well, not everyone… Professor Snape was not one to hug. Instead, they shook hands and exchanged trustful looks.

 

“Professor McGonagall, you look absolutely astounding”, came the voice of Ron, who, by now, had found his way on a big armchair and was surrounded by large plates of food and a glass of wine.

Needless to say the wine was coming and going by now, and the staff was already a little bit… red in the cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Ronald. And why don’t you 3”, she said looking at Ginny, Harry and Ron, “call me _Minerva_? I won’t be able to give any more detentions now, my dears.”, she added with a motherly look on her face.  

“Yeah, just call us by our names, it’s easier and we’re here among long-term friends.”, came the voice of a quite intoxicated already Professor Sprout.

“Thank you”, said Harry, who found another large armchair and seated on it, taking Ginny by his side.

 

All the armchairs were very large, perfectly able to accommodate two persons if they were willing to stay close, crimson and, very, very comfortable.

Hermione was now standing, smiling at her friends and her ex-teachers, a.k.a colleagues, without realizing that she was left without a sit. Ronald looked at her, but fought the urge to call his friend sit with him. So did the others.

In no time, she felt a hand gently grab hers. As she quickly turned around:

“Come sit with me, Hermione.”, Minerva said. “Unless, of course, you wish to spend the rest of the night as a standing statue”.

“I would indeed find it rather… uncomfortable.”, she said.

 

Hermione smiled and without leaving Minerva’s hand, she took a sit next to her, being closer to her crush, more than ever before.

Hermione’s heart was beating so hard that she thought Minerva might hear it. It was lucky she was so focused on her own heart. Otherwise, she might have realized that the Headmistress chest was rising and falling, as if she had just ran a marathon.

 

More than 1 hour has passed exchanging funny stories about the school days, about the adventures of the Golden Trio and Harry did feel the need at some point, alcohol in his blood, to look at Professor Snape.

 

“Professor, the only thing I ever got to tell you was ‘Thank You’. But I want you to know that I am forever indebted to you. I owe you my life.” And he started crying.

Hermione quickly got up to go hug his crying friend, just as Ron started to cry as well.

“What are you crying for ?”, she asked Ron trying to run from one friend to the other.

Minerva froze when she saw Hermione hug Ron. But she understood and tried to tell the alcohol in her head to calm down.

“What do you think I’m crying for ?”, asked Ron and kept on crying in the arms of his best friend.

Just as the boys relaxed a little bit more, Ron in the arms of Hermione and Harry, in Ginny’s, Hermione wanted to get up, to go sit with her love. But as she raised her eyes, she met those of Professor Snape.

He was still sitting in his chair. Still the same plain face. No grimace, no sign of…anything.

She then knew what the boys crying meant for Severus and she couldn’t help it anymore.

 

She got up in a hurry towards Professor Snape, who, not knowing what was next, quickly got up (old reflexes die hard), but did not have the time to spat his usual “ _What do you think you’re doing, Miss Granger ?”_ , because Hermione had jumped in his arms, crying, sobbing and trying to formulate words: “Thank you, thank you for everything !”

 

After a few minutes during which the Golden Trio had become the Sobbing Trio, they calmed down.

As Hermione turned to go to her sit, not looking Severus in the eyes, in his low usual voice, he murmured: “You are welcome”.

And he retook his sit, not letting anyone know what his heart had felt.

Nobody noticed that Neville was also crying. In the arms of his so much desired Professor Sprout.

 

When Hermione returned to their armchair, Minerva took the girl in her arms and immediately released her, as Madam’ Pomfrey raised her glass of wine:

“Here is to the Order of the Pheonix and Dumbledore’s Army. May our friendship last forever, until the end of time !”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Maybe another hour has passed and so, Professor Sprout, with now loads of wine in her head, suggested:

“Who is up for some quality Magical Truth or Dare ?”

Hermione froze.

Minerva couldn’t be happier. God, she waited for this moment ever since the Switzerland week-end. She was indeed a very patient woman, who would have thought ? And so, tonight, it will pay off. The Granger girl would spit out her deepest secrets, she thought to herself with a smirk. Even though, truth be told, she was quite scared of those secrets.

 

“Now, wait a minute,” came the voice of the Ravenclaw Head of House. “We all know that Rolanda played a tricky one on us last year, so… I would suggest…”

“Last year ?”, said Hermione turning to look Minerva deep in the eyes. “You knew this was coming.” She was so close to Minerva’s lips by now, that all the anger had disappeared.

Minerva contented herself to smile upon Hermione, who couldn’t be more glued to her body than she was now… _Good of Dumbledore to have thought of these armchairs,_ she thought.

 

“… that we establish the rules. For truth: when you are answered a question, the question has to be very specific; so will be the answer. And Hermione, if you never played before, you must know that Magical Truth or Dare means that if you choose Truth, you are bound to answer with the Truth. It works a little bit like Veritaserum. Everything that comes from your mouth for an answer, will be the truth, even though you like it or not.”

 

At that, Hermione sent a smirk to Minerva.

“And for dare ?”, the young witch asked.

“For dare, my dear, it’s not a big deal… if you don’t wanna do it, then, you get another one and so on, until you do one. But we suggest you don’t delay too much.”

 

“Oh, Filius, last year I was not that bad…”, said Rolanda…

“Oh, no ?”, asked Poppy.

“OK, OK, girls”, said Hagrid, afraid a fight might be on, because by now, everyone was pretty much drunk. Yes, including the Headmistress and obviously, Hermione. “Who should go first ?”

“I’ll go first”, said Ron.

And so, Minerva spotted an empty bottle of wine and with one raise of hand, made the bottle drop to the floor in the middle of their armchairs.

 

Pointing his wand at it, Ronald turned the bottle. It landed on Poppy.

“Truth or Dare, Poppy ?”

“Damn… truth.”

“Ok, then. Is it true that in your first years as a Healer here, you had a crush on Dumbledore ?”

“Where did you here that from, Ronald ? Yes, true….”, she said. She tried to look unhappy, but couldn’t. Alcohol was spreading through her head.

 

Taking her wand and turning the bottle, Poppy asked Harry.

“Truth”, he said.

“Harry, dear.. I’m sorry, Ginny… so, Harry… have you ever had a crush while at Hogwarts, other than Cho Chang and Ginny ? If yes, who was it ? ”

“Professor Hooch !”, he said plainly.

“What ???? When ???”, asked a shocked Rolanda.

“First year !”, said Harry blushing.

“And here I stand knowing that I might have had a chance with the chosen one”, Rolanda laughed.

 

Harry pointed his wand at the bottle praying to God it landed on Ginny.

It landed on Minerva.

_Damn._

“So, Headmistress ! Truth or Dare ?”

“I’ll go with truth.”

At that, Hermione gave a look to Harry that just said: “Be careful what you ask !”.

Harry, however, was too intoxicated to catch that.

“So, Minerva, let me ask you this: in the last 10 to 15 years, have you had a relationship with someone ?”

Intoxicated or not, everyone stopped drinking to look at the Headmistress, who was known for her privacy.

“No, Harry, I haven’t.”

Everyone gladly returned to their wine.

 

Minerva repositioned herself on the armchair, so to look closer to the bottle she had to turn. Was she trying to… influence the direction of it ? Or its outcome ?

Hermione was now leaning on the back of the armchair, enjoying her wine, when Minerva turned to her with a very large smile on her face.

“What happened ?”, she asked.

And then, she looked down…

“Oh ! Oh……” _Fuck !_

“So tell me Hermione,” Minerva almost whispered, while Hermione’s only thought was: _SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I have to find a way to get out of this !!!!!!_

“… during your school years at Hogwarts, other than Professor Lockhart, Ronald Weasley and Viktor Krum, have you had another crush ? If yes, who was it ?”

Everyone was paying attention.

Ron was barely holding back his laughter, while Harry and Ginny were frozen in place.

Neville and Pomona were giving each other worried looks.

Minerva was waiting…

 

“Yes, I had another crush. A woman.”

Minerva locked Hermione’s eyes in her own.

No breathing could be heard from any of the participants.

 

“Who, Miss Granger ?”, came the question that everyone waited, from the lips of …. Severus Snape ?!

 

“Sorry, Professor, “ giggled Hermione. I assume my answer is OK with the bottle seeing that I was supposed to tell the truth.

“Not fair !!!!”, shouted an upset Hagrid. “We wanna know, ‘Mione. Ginny, was it you ?”

Minerva quickly looked over at Harry’s.

“What ? No, Hagrid… it wasn’t me.”

 

Minerva turned her eyes to Hermione, who gladly, for the second time, stuck her tongue out for the Headmistress.

Hermione turned the bottle.

 

“Professor Snape, Sir ! Truth or Dare ?”

“Truth, obviously.”

“Did you ever really believe I was an insufferable know-it-all, Sir ?”

Snape gave a hump.

“No !”

 

They all laughed.

 

Using the same gesture as the Headmistress, Severus turned the bottle.

It landed on Ronald.

 

Severus Snape loved his friend, Minerva McGonagall, and wanted to make sure she was happy.

That, and… truth be told, he was also curious.

So, he had a plan in mind.

He was sure that the Golden Trio never had secrets for each other.

And he was not wrong.

 

“Mister Weasley, Truth or Dare ?”

“I’ll go with Dare, Professor, seeing that no one here is brave enough…”

“Fine. I dare you to tell us who else here knows the answer to my previous question. More to the point, who else here knows who the other crush of Miss Granger’s was. And don’t try to lie. I have means of knowing that….”.

“It’s not fair, Professor”, shouted Hermione.

“What is not fair, Miss Granger ?”

“You can’t do this !”

“I surely can. Mister Weasley, be kind and answer.”, he said turning to look at Ron.

Hermione turned to look at Minerva: “You will pay for that”, she said licking her lips, without being aware of it.

Minerva sent back a look of innocence.

“Me, Harry and Ginny.”

 

Everyone looked at the 3.

Minerva looked at Severus and with a nod, thanked him silently.

 

A couple of turns went by, with curious questions and awkward answers.

 

Hagrid had to admit his burning love for a new half-giant, Minerva McGonagall had to admit that her favorite student of all times was one Hermione Granger (who would even waste time on such a question ?), Neville and Pomona were forced to openly declare their love, Trelawney admitted she had a crush on Umbridge (?!!!!), Ginny admitted she thought Severus Snape was sexy and it was Hagrid’s turn to turn the bottle.

 

It landed on Ginny.

“So, Ginny, quick one for ya: give us the exact name and surname of the other crush that Hermione had in school.”

 

Hermione froze in place.

_OK, fuck, fuck, OK. Calm down, Hermione. FUCK ! No, absolutely not ! NEVER ! No, this is not happening to me… Not in this lifetime… No!  Merlin, help me…_

_“Minerva McGonagall.”_

 

As Hermione was seated on the right side of Minerva, looking towards Ginny, who was in the far end diagonally to them, she did not have the courage to turn to look at Minerva. Her look was fixed on her best friend, who would not stop giving her apologizing looks.

Minerva, on her side, who was casually leaning on the back of the armchair, since before the question came, was now… becoming more of a statue herself.

Neither was able to say anything. Neither was actually able to form thoughts. They both felt their bodies become cold and their brains frozen.

 

Everyone was waiting for a reaction.

It didn’t come.

 

“Oh, it’s almost 10. Anyone up for some crackers to go down with that wine ?”, asked Poppy.

 

Everyone was thrilled to hear some noise, so they all agreed and started calling on elves to give them their specific orders.

 

Hermione was still not turned.

Minerva was still a frozen statue.

 

After 15 minutes, the atmosphere, started to come back to normal, even though everyone understood that Magical Truth or Dare will have to be left for another occasion.

Laughers were going around the Staff Room and Hermione thought she saw a certain…. allure of Professor Snape hugging… Harry ? Ron seemed to be stuffing himself with food and wine and… everyone was carrying on with small chit chats in groups… or so she thought. Because as for now, her vision was still unfocused due to some precedent rather uncomfortable event.

 

 _Oh, fuck it !_ , she thought.

And with that, she allowed herself to relax on the back of the armchair.

 

Well, almost… she was now, despite herself, leaning on the shoulder of a still unmovable Minerva McGonagall.

 

A few seconds passed.  

Hermione then felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

After a few moments of panic, she relaxed, leaning more into her crush, which eventually got her to have her head over the Headmistress’ neck.

That’s how she realized the woman was not dead. There was pulse going around in there.

 

If there was someone in there who was not at all keen on alcohol, it was Hermione Granger.

Minerva didn’t know when it happened, but the girl had fallen in a very deep sleep, as she could not hear the chattering and giggling going around.

“Bit of a shock for you, Headmistress, ey?”, asked Hagrid.

“What ? … oh yes, sorry.”

“Poor girl is sleeping like an angel.”, added Pomona. “I reckon she’s too tired from so much wine, not to mention the stress of exposing her crush”, she gently laughed.

“I don’t know how much you will remember after you get the alcohol out from your system, but I want you all to not bring this subject up with her again. She was embarrassed enough. It was a school crush. Past and gone. Are we understood ?”, said the Headmistress, giving them all a very stern look, despite the alcohol she had been intoxicated with.

They all nodded.

 

While taking in the scent of Hermione’s hair, Minerva could not stop thinking, now that she almost had her senses back… How could this be ? It felt like a dream… It wasn’t. What was clear though, was that she was right: it was past and gone. It was normal for a student to have a crush on a teacher, but she would never act on it ! Not in her position and not with her moral standards. In any case, it was of no matter at this point, as the girl had grown into a woman and there was absolutely no way Hermione would still be interested in her.

 

And so, midnight came.

Everyone was hugging everyone, wishing all kind of merry and joyful things, while Minerva…

Minerva put her both arms around the girl and gave her a slow, gentle, long kiss on the head.

“Happy New Year, my darling !”, she whispered.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Hermione woke up next morning, she felt gentle hands around her body and a soft breath coming from her left ear.

 

The room was filled with gentle sunlight and she allowed herself another one or two moments of peace.

A smile appeared on her lips.

“Hermione, dear !”

 _What ?_ “Oh, hey there, Poppy !”, said Hermione starting to blush at the thought that she was in still in the Headmistress’s arms and being seen by none other than the Matron of Hogwarts.

Looking around, she also saw that everyone else was there… fortunately, sleeping. 

Not for long.

The year during which they were gone made Harry and even Ron very perceptive of the faintest sounds, especially during sleeping.

 

As Harry and Ron woke up, they made sure to give Hermione a very large smile, which only made the girl giggle.

As Harry and Ron looked past Hermione, she knew. Minerva was awaken by her giggle.

 

Hermione did not move. Instead, she gratified her holder with a sleepy “’morning”. By which time, everyone started to wake up and stretch and complain about some kind of muscles ache… Hermione could not understand what they were talking about. She, for her part, had enjoyed a perfect sleep.

 

As Minerva slowly and carefully let Hermione out of her grip, the younger witch tried to get up, and in a twist, she met the eyes of Professor Snape.

“Why don’t you look sleepy ?”, she asked quite confused.

“Because I’m not.”

“Severus, you didn’t sleep ?”, came the worried voice of Minerva from behind Hermione.

“I couldn’t. I, for one, find snoring a very disturbing malfunction of the inner nose.”, he said, looking at Ron.

“Charming as such an early morning !”, said Pomona.

 

“Everyone, I have brought some Pepper-Up potion, please drink it now, before we head down to breakfast. It is much needed, I would say, looking at your faces.”, said Poppy.

 

Everyone hurried to get the substance from a small table and just as Hermione wanted to take hers, Minerva had lifted it. In a small, unbeknown gesture to the others (except for Severus), the Headmistress took another one between her fingers and slowly offered the first one to Hermione, who, for the first time since… last night, looked the woman in the eyes. She giggled, took it and drank it.

 

“Blimey, look at the time. I promised mom we’d be at the Burrow for breakfast.”, came the voice of Ron.

“Still scared of mommy, Ron?”

“Shut up, Ginny.”

“We should be going. Thank you a lot for yesterday and please, don’t be strangers.”, continued Harry.

“”Mione, can we talk before you go to breakfast?”, asked Ginny.

And everyone dispersed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Guys, thank goodness you wanted to stay. What happened last night ? I felt asleep.” Said Hermione in a hurry, after everyone left.

“Yeah, we figured that much”, said Ron ironically.

“Well, I guess… hmm, we are sure that the woman is madly, deeply falling for you, if she hasn’t already !”

“What ???? Why ? What did she do ?” Hermione felt her heart jump out of her chest.

“Well,” continued Harry, “she said… she snapped at us not to talk to you about the events of last evening, because you obviously felt embarrassed. And she said that you only had a crush on her while in school. She really thinks it’s over for you. But then, when midnight came, we were all cheering and stuff and… she took you all in her arms and kissed you on the head, when she thought we were not looking.”

“Wow… well, she might have kissed me like… you know, she pities me or something ?!”, Hermione said trying not to get over herself.

“No, Hermione. She was the last one to sleep. Well, not the last one. Snape, was not, but he was in the far corner and I didn’t see him. Anyways, she thought everyone was asleep, I faked sleeping, but kept a look on her. And she caressed your hair and she motioned negatively with her head like… she didn’t agree with what she was doing. It’s obvious she is feeling something for you but she thinks it’s not ok, or something.”

“I don’t know, guys… what do you think I should do ?”, she asked her friends with some kind of a desperate look.  

 

“I might have a solution for you. But I’ll tell mom I’m late cuz of you, OK ?”, said Ron.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6

**I’m Game**

As Hermione showered, she thought of what Ron said 10 minutes ago.

It did not sound that bad and even Ginny agreed with him. It took Harry a bit of time to process it all, but eventually, he too, agreed that Ron’s idea was nothing but brilliant.

 

An owl had just left a letter on the Headmistress’ plate when Hermione entered the Great Hall.

 

“Rosmerta says she is waiting for us after breakfast.”, she said.

 

Hermione took her sit and as Minerva turned to her, the girl quickly turned to talk to Neville.

 

“I’m game”, quickly said Pomona.

“Me too”, hurried Neville to reply.

 

“Hermione, my dear, would you like to go ?”, Minerva asked, interrupting Hermione’s thoughts.

“Where ? Oh, sorry… Rosmerta… hmm… are YOU going, Minerva ?”

“Yes, a bit of fresh air never harmed anyone.”

 

“Minerva, love, if you, for a split second, vision myself walking to Hogsmeade under such temperatures, I might just consider to have some mental healers from St. Mungo’s come check up on you.”, said Severus not even turning to look at the Headmistress.

 

“That’s right”, commented Sybill, “you might be able to apparate from the Castle, but we are not all Headmasters. And I will not walk either.”

“Calm yourselves down. We will walk together until we quit the grounds and then, we apparate from there. And you do sound like muggles: do I have to send you all to first year to take Charm classes and learn a simple warming spell ?”

 

Hermione returned to her breakfast, without telling Minerva what she planned to do.

Minerva patiently waited for a sign of the girl during the entire breakfast.

Nothing came.

 

As they were walking on the grounds, each paired in small groups, Hermione passed by Minerva, without acknowledging her, being too busy in laughing at Sybill’s predictions about how will Neville and Pomona’s marriage go.

Minerva, however, did see her. She did take in a good look of Hermione’s small hips, unfortunately now hidden by some light blue jeans… _Stop it !_

 

“Minerva, my dear !”, the voice of a very happy Rosmerta was heard in all the alley.

“Rosmerta, darling ! Get us inside, some of us are freezing.”

“What are you ? First years ? Don’t you know how to use your wand ?”, Rosmerta laughed motioning for them to enter.

 

As Minerva took her sit, trying to locate Hermione, she was almost startled when the girl immediately occupied the sit next to her.

“Are you alright, my dear ?”

“Yes, Minerva… just sleepy.” Hermione answered. “May I rest… against your shoulder ?”, she asked slowly biting her lower lip.

Before Minerva could formulate an answer, Hermione turned and started asking Severus about his sleepless night.

_What is she playing at ? Merlin, she is so beautiful… This girl will be the end of me…_

 

“How is Ronald, my dear ?”, Rosmerta asked Hermione as she was handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

“Oh… well, still crushing on you !”, Hermione said laughing.

“Ronald has a crush on Rosmerta ?” asked Minerva, trying to look curious, but she was in fact, more than relieved that he did not have feelings for Hermione. HER Hermione.

“Oh yes,” Hermione said, smiling and putting her hands on the bench and by doing so, lightly touching Minerva’s right tight. “…since our 3rd year.”

 

As everyone indulged in their hot drinks, Minerva lowered her head and whispered in Hermione’s ear: “I thought you said he had a crush on you.”

Hermione turned her head and getting closer to Minerva’s ear, made the Headmistress shudder.

“Men…”, Hermione whispered back.

 

And she returned to her chocolate.

 

The Three Broomsticks was now filled with laughter and small talk between the Madam’ Rosmerta and the Hogwarts staff.

 

“Did he really do that ?”

“Oh yes, Severus was quite the snake in those days.”, Rosmerta laughed. “He even set those poor men on fire with nothing but a look.”

“They didn’t seem poor to me. And… they were French !”, Severus said with a smirk.

 

“Oy, Minerva, remember that time when Severus took 50 points from those poor girls ?”

“Don’t even start me on that”, said the Headmistress.

“Each.”, came the voice of Severus.

“Each what ?”

“50 points each. And I didn’t take it because they were kissing.”

Suddenly, Hermione took interest in the discussion.

“Why, in the name of Merlin did you take those points for, then ?”, asked Minerva obviously bothered by the memory of the fight the 2 colleagues had back then.

“Just to piss you off. They were both Gryffindors !’”

“Git !”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later that afternoon, Hermione was sitting on Minerva’s sofa enjoying a rather delicious cup of tea.

Minerva couldn’t stop looking at Hermione, as the young witch was reading her letter.

_Merlin, what have I done to deserve such a thing ? Why did I have to fall in love with her of all people ?_

Minerva was looking at Hermione as she was some kind of Godess… Everything about the girl was perfect. But she was… a girl. One that she would never have for her own. What Minerva feared above all, was not that Hermione would never respond to her deep feelings; no, she was rather concerned that at some point, Hermione might get married and leave Hogwarts. Leave her… even worse, want to live at Hogwarts with her husband and… that was not an easy thing that Minerva was keen on accepting.

 

“Tell me, my dear, is there something bothering you ?”, asked Minerva while sitting on the sofa, next to her ex prize-student.

“It’s just that my parents are back early from their family visit. Apparently, my aunt (if that is what she is) got upset when she asked for my parent’s advice and they told her that all her teeth had to be removed. So, they asked me if I could go spend the rest of my free days with them.”

“And why do you look like you don’t want to ? Is there something wrong ?”

“No, Minerva… it’s just…” Hermione did not know how to say it, but probably the truth would suit her better. “… I will miss you !”

Minerva’s heart received one of those knife thrusts… that she felt unable to respond for a couple of moments, when Hermione had locked her eyes on hers.

Only when the girl turned to look at the small table in front of them, did Minerva realize that she was hurt.

“I will miss you too, Hermione”, she whispered, not daring to say nor do anything else.

 

Hermione smiled.

The smile got larger within 1 second.

“Minerva, what do you have to do for the rest of the holidays ?”, Hermione asked with hope in her eyes.

“Rest… only that, my darling. Why ?”

“Come with me ?”

_What ? The girl wants me to go with her and… meet her parents ? OK, calm yourself, she just needs a friend with her. She is too used to my presence._

“You want me to go to your parent’s house, Hermione ?”

“Not alone, no. With me.”, the younger witch laughed.

“Well, I needed that clarification.” Minerva said with smile on her lips.

 

_Stop looking at her like that, Hermione !_

“Please ? I would love you to meet my parents. After all, you were one of those who saved their lives.”

“Hermione !” Minerva took the girls’ chin into her fingers and turned her head to her. “You sent your parents away for the war. You were the only one protecting them. Yes, we fought a war together, but you saved their lives. Never forget that. Only you !”

 

And then, the Headmistress was back to her tea.

It took almost a minute for Hermione to compose herself after that share of… intimacy ! Yes, she heard the words. Yes, she will not forget, but… neither will she forget the gentle fingers that slowly pressed against her chin and those emerald eyes that deepened into Hermione’s own.

 

“OK, but will you come with me, please ? I would like to spend these days with you and my parents will love to have you.”

“Fine. I will go. Thank you, Hermione.”

“Pack. I’ll be back in 30.”, Hermione almost ordered in a cheerful voice.

 

And so, the girl was off.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So good of you to grace me with your presence, Albus ! Where were you, may I ask ?” Minerva asked the portrait.

“Down the dungeons. Played some poker. Turns out Salazar is a bloody cheating git.”

“Oh… don’t tell me… who got naked this time ?”

“Nobody… I lost my hat and my robes, true, but Salazar was left in nothing but his socks and nickers. And… one Helena Ravenclaw was just about to lose her bra, when her gracious mother found us.”

“You sound like adolescents. Really, Albus ! You’re ghosts or portraits ! And why does Helena even play that game ? She hates it.”

“Yeah, well, she just had a fight in the morning with the Baron and she needed to take her mind out of it.”

“And her bra… for that matter.”, added the Headmistress with an accusing eye.

“Yeah, well… one looses many things in life my dear… lingerie is one of them.”, he said bemused.

“And what did Rowena say ?”

“She was ok with me. Salazar, however, was not that lucky.” Dumbledore laughed.

“You wait till the Baron finds out about this !” It was Minerva’s turn to laugh.

“On another note, Tabby. Helga tells me that you had a rather… pleasant night.”, Dumbledore gave her an inquisitive look.

“I’ll have to have a talk with Helga myself. Yes, it was, thank you.”

“Hmm… I hear that the delightful Miss Granger slept in your arms.”, he said full of hope that the Headmistress would give in.

“Yes, she did, Albus. You have a problem with that ?” she snapped.

“Not at all my dear. Now, I only ask myself why you are dressed in muggle clothes. Leaving somewhere for the rest of the holidays ?”

“I am.”, she said plainly.

“Where ?”

“None of your business.”

“You know I need to know, Tabby”, Dumbledore said with a pleading look.

“The Grangers.”

“The who ?”, asked Dumbledore not being sure that he heard correctly.

“The Grangers, Albus, you old daft nutter ! Hermione invited me over.”

“So, it’s serious !”

“What is serious, Albus ?”

“Your relationship. You are going to meet her parents.”

“I’m going to visit with her. That is all.”

“Yes… of course !” laughed Dumbledore.

Just as the Headmistress was prepared to snap at him, Sir Caddigan came in bursting into one of the other portraits.

“Albus ! Come ! Hide ! Quickly ! The Baron and Rowena are looking for you and Salazar. Don’t know what you did, mate, but it’s bad.”

 

And he was gone.

 _Well, that old fool is getting what he deserves,_ Minerva thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione entered the Headmistress office, she was stunned to see Minerva in some jeans and a white, apparently soft shirt. She was also taller. Oh yes, high heels…

“Hermione, sweetheart, let me get my luggage and I’ll be back.”

Hermione nodded.

_Wait, what ? Godric Gryffindor just opened the door for her without password ? Of course, the Castle senses the magic of the Headmistress. Otherwise, anyone could get in. But then ? Why did he asked for it the first time ? Did he want me to know the password from her quarters ? More to the point: Did SHE want me to know the password ? No, you’re just dreaming, Hermione._

_There is only one way to find out._

She begun to walk towards Godric’s portrait.

_No, even if she did not change the password after that evening, it just means that she trusts me. Nothing else. And in any case, what do I give as an excuse to enter her quarters, when she just told me that she would be back ?_

For now, in Hermione’s mind, this mistery had to remain unsolved.

_Sweetheart ? Did she just call me that ? Oh God, too much thinking, Granger. Not good for you. Let things be. But how could I ? She just called me ‘sweetheart’ !!! Hermione, you act worse than a 13 years old. Pull yourself together._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Mom, dad ?”

“In here, sweetie.”, called her mother from the kitchen.

As her mother took Hermione in her arms, she did not fail to notice the difference in the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She no longer was the stoic woman with emerald robes that knocked at their door that day, before her little girl turned 11. She was now a rather… chic woman, muggle looking, very good looking for that matter.

“Hello, Ms. Granger ! Thank you for having me.”, Minerva said shacking the hand of the dentist.

“Professor McGonagall, it is more than an honor to have you in our house.”, smiled the woman.

“Where is dad ?”

“Oh, he had to leave for an emergency. Apparently a young man had crushed his teeth in a fight. You might know him by the name of… Dudley.”

Hermione laughed and explained to Minerva all about Dudley, over a cup of tea, that her mother had prepared for them.

“So, how was the New Year’s Eve, Hermione ?”

Hermione blushed and her mother did noticed it.

“It was… fun. I’m sorry I can’t say the same for you and dad.”, Hermione said. “Dad !”, she called and rapidly went to hug him.

 

“Professor McGonagall, I am pleased to finally see you after all those years. How are you ?”, said Hermione’s father said shacking the Headmistress’ hand and motioning for her to sit, before he did.

“Very happy to be here, Mr. Granger !”

“Professor, Hermione tells me in what high esteem she holds you. And about that…” continued the man, “ah hem, we are most indebted to you. Not only for fighting for us, Muggles. Is that the word ? I guess it is. But also for watching out for Hermione.”

“Doctor Granger, while I can no doubt understand your feelings about the war and the Muggles, I can surely not understand what you mean by your second affirmation. Hermione is by far, the most intelligent witch of her age and even though I would like to be seen as a protector, she has done too well on her own.”, replied Minerva.

“Professor,” intervened Mrs. Granger, “when Hermione told us about the war and other stories from Hogwarts, you were as you put it, by far, the most intelligent witch in her view.”

Hermione blushed and her mother continued:

“I believe our daughter has done everything in her power to become like you.”

“Mom !”

Minerva looked at Hermione who was already crimson in her cheeks.

“Thank you”, Minerva said. “Hermione Granger is a war hero and the most challenging person I have ever met. The brightest witch of her age does not need an old woman like me as a role model.” Minerva laughed.

“That’s not true !” quickly added Hermione. “You guys don’t know, but Minerva was also the brightest witch of her age and of any age, I might add.”

 

A few more minutes passed and seeing the look on Hermione’s face, her mother said:

“All right, you two go and settle in your room, Hermione, and dinner will be ready shortly. We’ll let you know.”

“OK, see you later”, the girl said kissing again her mom and dad. “Coming, Minerva ?”

The Headmistress got up under the smiling eyes of the Grangers.

 _Her room ? Wasn’t I supposed to be given some kind of guest room ?_ Her heart started to beat more rapidly by each second.

As they were going up the stairs, without turning to look at her, Hermione added:

“You don’t mind, do you ?”

“I’m sorry, dear ?”

“That we will sleep together…”, said Hermione, turning around as they had arrived at her door. “The guest room is filled with old stuff that my parents had at work. They got new ones coming in and they didn’t have any store room left.”

“Oh, no… it is fine by me, if it doesn’t bother you, Hermione.” Minerva said trying to look plain. She wasn’t. All kind of fears and feelings were going through her heart and mind. She would be sleeping in the same bed with the woman she loved in just… a couple of hours.

“I already slept in your arms, I think we broke that ice once.”, Hermione said slowly opening the door.

 

The room was big, a pleasant light coming inside from the big windows and the bed… Thank God it was that big… Minerva feared she might have to be too close to Hermione and that… as fun as it might have been, was far from being appropriate.

 

“What is that ?” Minerva asked curiously.

“That is called a computer. Well, actually… it is called a Laptop, a much smaller version of the computer.”

“And what do you do with it?”

“I feared you might ask that.” Hermione laughed. “Well, it is used for a lot of things. Like for instance, writing. You can write without paper or pen. If you need notes or something else. You use those letters and it appears on the screen. Let me show you.”

Hermione motioned for Minerva to sit on the chair, as she was standing next to her to provide inside scoops of the computer.

“Yes, Albus told me about those. And what else can you do with it ?”

“Well, you can play games… video games. But I don’t have any. I use it for listening to music. There is this thing called Internet. You can find anything there. Music, games, information about all sorts of things. Again, let me show you.”

“Wow, Hermione. This is absolutely amazing. Thank Merlin you did not invite Arthur over. He would have spent his life with you just to be able to navigate Google all day long.”

“Here,” said Hermione. “Let me show you this muggle singer that I absolutely love. She is one of the best, the only best, in my opinion. She is Canadian.”

Minerva watched the screen closely as Hermione was opened a page named Youtube and typed: Celine Dion s’il suffisait d’aimer (if to love was enough).

She knew that Minerva knew French and she knew what the words meant.

Slowly, Hermione took the trembling hand of Minerva and lead her to the bed.

Minerva walked those few steps in silence, enjoying the music and the touch of Hermione’s small hand in hers.

What was the girl doing ?

As they got the bed, Hermione lay there and motioned for Minerva to follow.

They stayed there and enjoyed the peace and the voice of that woman.

Minerva was startled once a new song had begun.

Seeing the confused look, she explained in a very slow voice, without lifting her head from the pillow.

“There is this automatic thing that, if you want, allows the computer to play another song from the artist if you want…”

Minerva smiled.

“The woman really has a good voice. I never heard anything like that in my life. What is this song called ?”, Minerva inquired in the same low tone.

Hermione waited several seconds before answering.

“Have you ever been in love…” Hermione sang at the same time with the singer.

“You have a good voice too, Hermione. You should think about such a career, maybe ?” Minerva said smiling.

“No, thanks. I enjoy being a war hero”.

They both silently laughed and listened to a couple of more songs, before Hermione’s mother called for them downstairs.

 

“Oh, I forgot. Minerva, I need to send a letter to Ron, Ginny and Harry. They’ve been asking for something and with our departure, I forgot.”

“Take your time, dear”, came the calm voice of Minerva still glued to the pillow.

 

“Dear Ron,

It worked. It fucking worked.

I still don’t wanna know how you managed to destroy all my aunt’s teethes without being caught by the Ministry, but it worked.

I can’t believe it.

We are in my room now. We will head downstairs for diner and we will be back here in no time.

I will not do anything though, you can tell this to Ginny, but I am so happy.

I love you, Ron.

It worked.

It worked.

 

Love always,

Hermione.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Mom, let me help you with the dishes in the kitchen. You will find that magic is a much easier way than a wash machine.” Hermione said, going after her mom and leaving her dad with Minerva for a tea.

“So, Hermione, baby ! Is there anything between you two ?”

“What ? Mom, no ! Never. She was my teacher and now she is just a colleague.”

“Hermione…”

Her mother needed to only give her a look and all was out.

“OK, I’m in love with her, but I can’t do anything. I don’t know what she feels like and I guess that she can’t. She has too high morals and whatever…”

“I must say that I feel that the woman, if she feels anything, is hiding it very well. She seems very in control of herself. Just don’t get hurt, Hermione.”

“I won’t, Mum. I just fear that she will never look at me the way I look at her.”

“Time will tell, my baby.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Back they were in the living room, where Dr. Granger and Headmistress McGonagall were sharing thoughts about Hermione’s boyfriends.

“I, for one, Headmistress, never figured out why Hermione was ever interested in that boy. As I understand it, he too is a war hero. I, however, don’t feel like he is fit for my daughter.”

“And who would be fit for me, dad, then ?” interrupted Hermione laughing.

“Well, my girl surely needs someone more intelligent. Some who brings out the best in you. Someone you can read with, someone who enjoys talking about the same things as you, my dear.”

“Yeah…”, added Hermione. “That definitely isn’t Ron.”

“Hermione, darling, we don’t care WHO it is. We care that they make you happy.” Said her mother smiling.

Hermione felt the need to say that she was happy. But thought better of it.

“Minerva, I feel a little bit tired. Would you like to come up with me or you prefer to stay ?”, she asked

“I, too, feel myself in the need of rest, Hermione. I think I will take you on your proposal to come up. I will see you in the morning, Doctors. And thank you again for having me.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Minerva, I forgot to tell you. This door leads to the bathroom.”

“I figured that much, dear. Do you mind if I use it before we go to sleep ?”

Hermione only thought of using it with her, but she complied.

“Not at all. Go ahead, I’ll be at the PC.”

 

_Oh, my God ! Minerva McGonagall in my bathroom. Soon, Minerva McGonagall, in my bed. I love you, Ronald Weasley._

Hermione spent the next minutes browsing Youtube for relaxing music that she turned on, on a low volume.

 

When Minerva entered, Hermione took in the beautiful night gown that covered Minerva’s body. It was a very light blue, but she could see underneath it… Minerva wore a night dress, a short one… and even though not obvious, Hermione was sure that inner dress was very short.

 

“Can I use the bathroom now ?”, she asked.

“Yes, I’m quite finished.”

 

_By all the pure names on earth, what I am doing in her bed ? I should be in my quarters, drinking myself into oblivion because I miss her. Not being here. In HER bed. Something is very wrong with you, Minerva McGonagall._

When Hermione opened the bathroom door, Minerva saw that the girl was wearing very short white pants, with a blue t-shirt, freed hands and quite a large view she had over the girl’s breasts. In the matter of a second, Minerva lost all of her thoughts.

 

Hermione slowly got into bed, crawling like a cat, which only made Minerva’s heart stop beating.

 

“Very daring look, Headmistress !”, Hermione said blatantly seeing that the Headmistress could not take her eyes off her body. It didn’t bother her though.

“Oh, Hermione, I’m sorry, my dear… I was lost in thoughts.”

“So you have. Share to care ?”

 _Not really_ , Minerva thought.

“Hermione, I was thinking about what your father said. You are a brilliant young, beautiful woman. Why on earth, don’t you try dating ? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love being here with you. But I am merely a friend. An old friend happy to be by your side.”, Minerva finished somehow sadly.

Hermione turned on her left side to face Minerva.

“Minerva, I would rather be here with you, than out there getting bored to death with some fellow.”

Minerva felt sadness wash over her heart.

“My dear, you have no idea,” she said looking Hermione in the eyes, but not daring to touch her, “what you mean to me. I have come to cherish your friendship more than I could have ever imagined for myself. But some day… you will leave, Hermione. Or if not, you will at least have a family to look after. I don’t want to stay in your way of creating a new life.”

Hermione knew… Minerva saw her as a friend and she was… was she now ? The woman was insisting that Hermione finds a man for herself.

“Look, Minerva,” she quickly stood, “if you don’t want to be here, I won’t get upset. Just tell me.”

“What ? No, Hermione.” She also stood facing the girl. “Actually, I meant to say that I love your parents. They are wonderful people. And you… you are too amazing and I can’t forgive myself for keeping you from finding love in the arms of some man worth your attention.”

 

At that, Hermione got angry. Really angry. How could she send her to another ? Didn’t she realize by now that all Hermione wanted was her ? How could she ?

Hermione put both of her hands on Minerva’s shoulders and, despite her anger, pushed her very slowly back to the pillow.

Minerva was scared. No, the girl will not kiss her. She won’t allow it.

Hermione slowly moved down and rested her head on Minerva’s chest.

“I will never leave you !”

 

Minerva fought back a tear. God, nobody had made her cry in over half a decade. This girl was prepared to never find true love, just to preserve a beautiful friendship ? With her ? No, she was not prepared to allow Hermione to miss out on love, just for the sake of her feelings for her. She had to put a stop to this. But God, was it difficult to let go of this girl, Minerva thought to herself, as one hand went up to play with Hermione’s curls and the other was slowly caressing her back.

 

Not small was the surprise of Minerva, when Hermione started to purr, when she put more pressure and massaged her neck, going up and down Hermione’s head.

 

“Are you cold, my dear ? Do you want to get under the blanket ?”

“Hmmm… yes, on one condition.”

_Bloody hell. Here we go._

“What condition might that be, sweetheart ?”

“You keep holding and massaging me”, Hermione chuckled.

“I believe I can’t say ‘no’ to such a demand, coming from my prize student, can I now ?”

“No, you can’t.”, said Hermione with a devil look on her eyes while she was getting up, resting her look for quite a bit on Minerva’s lips.

 

Minerva raised the blanket and motioned for Hermione to get in.

When Hermione was waiting for her, Minerva got up and started undoing her night gown.

Hermione’s heart was at a loss. Breath was hard to come by, just as the night gown left Minerva’s shoulders.

As the night gown was safely placed on the back of the computer chair, Minerva turned and saw the flicker in Hermione’s eyes.

“No need to stare, Hermione. I am in no position of offering good entertainement. I’m old.”, she said seeing that Hermione’s eyes won’t leave her legs, more to the point: her tights.

“Sorry,” said Hermione redirecting her eyes on Minerva’s. “You are not old and you look beautiful.”

“Yes… for my age, I guess I’m fine.”

“No, not for your age. You are beautiful for any age.” Replied Hermione with a smile and held a hand for Minerva to take and come back to bed. “Now, I believe we had an arrangement.”

“Indeed, we had.”

 

As soon as Minerva was under the blanket, Hermione hurried to her arms. Minerva welcomed her and soon started petting her on the head.

 

“Do you like the music ?”, Hermione asked with a low, pleasured, voice.

“I do… I see you thought of everything.”, she smiled.

“What do you mean ?” Hermione did not have the courage to look up.

“Faint lights in the corners of the room, relaxing music, asking me to massage you …”, Minerva said in a husky tone.

“Well, you do wear a very short night dress, don’t you ? So don’t put all the blame on me…you freely  participated to the decoration.” Hermione said laughing.

 

“Hermione, can I ask you a question ?”, Minerva said petting Hermione’s hair.

“Sure.”, she replied, making herself more comfortable in Minerva’s arms and against her body.

“When have you stopped having a rush one me ?”

 

Now THIS was hard…

“I don’t know, I don’t remember… one day I was aroused by you and the other, I was running off with the boys…”

 _Shit ! Aroused ? Did I just tell her that she… made me… The brightest witch of her age not very bright for the time being…_ , thought Hermione.

 

Minerva didn’t reply.

Nor was she capable of moving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she found herself pleasantly wrapped in Minerva’s arms.

It was the first time she saw the stoic woman sleep. She was indeed beautiful and Hermione could feel the soft respiration on her face. All she could think of was reaching up and kissing the woman.

 

Unconsciously, Hermione’s hand slowly caressed the small area under her hand.

It happened to be Minerva’s tight.

 

As Minerva woke up, Hermione stopped at once, aware now of what she was doing.

Luckily, Minerva was too sleepy to have realized that.

 

“Good morning”, whispered Hermione with a soft smile.

 

“Good morning, my dear. How did you sleep ?”, answered Minerva in a sleepy voice.

 

“Never better”, Hermione said quickly going back to the comfort of Minerva's chest.

 

 _I can’t believe I told her she made me...aroused !_  Hermione recalled.

 

‘“What time is it ?”

 

“Only 7. We can still lay in bed if you want.”, answered Hermione hoping that she did not have to leave the warmth of Minerva’s body so quickly.

 

Minerva’s thoughts brought her to the evening. Was she correct in assuming that the girl still had a crush on her ? Was she just being foolish ?

No, she had to control herself. Some way or the other, she would find the truth, but pushing Hermione more would not do.

 

A soft knock on the door managed to wake them up again, this time around 9am.

 

“Breakfast is waiting if you want, dears !”

 

“OK, mom, we’re coming.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Where did dad go ?” Hermione asked taking her first bite of egg.

 

“He left to meet with your uncle for the day, he needed help with some paperwork he needs to fill. I will have to meet your aunt in town in 2 hours. If you two want to come…”

 

Hermione looked at Minerva who gently nodded.

 

Ron’s owl just entered by the window.

 

Hermione fed him a cookie and read the letter.

 

_So ?_

_Any funny business with our beloved Headmistress last night ?_

_And before you snap at me, it was Ginny’s question._

_Love ya,_

_Ron, Harry, Ginny_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Believe me, it’s better this way. When mom and her meet, they take hours shopping for useless stuff. What do you feel like doing ?”

 

“You choose.”

 

“Ok”, said Hermione. “I would like to take you to the biggest toys store in London.”

 

Minerva laughed.

“I have to admit that this is the most original place I have been taken to, in my entire life.”

 

“Let’s go. It’s just a few blocks from here.”, Hermione said offering her arm to Minerva, who gladly took it.

 

In less than 10 minutes, they were standing in front of Hamley’s and Minerva was enjoying so much to see all those children in front of the store laughing and playing with the huge water balloons that Winnie Pooh was sending to the air.

 

“I see you like it already. Let’s get you inside”, Minerva heard Hermione saying, a scent of victory in her tone.

 

They spent somewhat along 3 hours enjoying the toys and making fun of each other.

 

When Hermione found a black, witch like, pointy hat, she couldn’t resist. She had to put it on.

Minerva couldn’t miss on that:

 

“Impersonating someone, Professor ?”

 

“50 points to Gryffindor for perspicacity, Miss McGonagall !”, said Hermione in a very Minerva teacher Scottish like accent.

 

Hermione didn’t have the time to see when Minerva took her hat and put it on her head.

 

“And another 20 FROM Gryffindor, for your cheek, Miss Granger !”

 

By the end, Hermione turned when she heard Minerva burst in laughter.

 

“Minerva, what ?”

 

She could not reply, she could barely breath over laughing.

She just motioned towards a big, human size toy that every couple of seconds was saying ‘I am your father’ in a rough voice.

 

“It’s from a famous saga, called ‘Star Wars’. But can you please stop laughing and tell me what’s so funny ?”

 

Minerva couldn’t.

 

Hermione patiently waited, till Minerva got some voice back.

 

“Severus !”

 

And they both burst with a laughter that caught the attention of the entire floor.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Is there anything else you would like to do today ?”, Hermione asked tasting her hot chocolate.

 

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I can’t wait for us to get back and start tasting all those sweets you bought for me.”, Minerva replied, now having entered an entirely new child-like world.

 

“That’s a promise. Look, Minerva… I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I said last night.”, Hermione blushed.

 

“What would that be, dear ?”

 

“Well… when I told you how I felt for you. That… well, that you aroused me.” she quickly answered and returned to look down.

 

“Oh…” Minerva was at a loss of words. “You don’t have to feel sorry. I understand.”

 

“No”, interrupted Hermione. “What I mean is… I don’t want to lose your friendship over something I said. I have never felt so comfortable with anyone and so safe and… I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

Minerva reached out and gently touched Hermione’s hand with hers.

“You will never lose me, Hermione.” she said almost whispering. “You are very precious to me and I enjoy every moment with you. Today was the best time I have ever had. And everyone, muggle or wizard, young or old, including me, would feel at least flattered to be told that you had such… feelings for them !”

 

Then, she saw in the eyes of the girl… something. An evil look and an evil smile appeared on Hermione’s face.

 

_Oh, Merlin. What have I said ? That look can’t be good._

 

 _“_ At least flattered ?”, asked Hermione in a flirty tone. “So, tell me, Headmistress, how else would… anyone feel, other than… at least flattered?”

 

 _Is she playing with me ?_  Minerva thought.  _So this is how it’s going to be ! Fine.Two can play that. **I’m game**  !_

 

“Intrigued !”, said Minerva, looking Hermione in the eyes.

 

Hermione was lost for a second. Minerva was really flirting with her ?

It was hard to fight a war, but seeing the Headmistress so straightforward about… her arousal… that seemed even harder than to fight a pack of Death Eaters.

 

“What intrigued you ?”, Hermione asked, unsure if she wanted to go that path…

Minerva surely seemed very in control of the discussion, by just saying one word. Yes, she would definitely take a war right now over the Scottish confident looks she was receiving.

 

If she wants to play that game, thought Minerva, then so be it.

 

“You ! … you telling me that I used to arouse you, when you were in my arms, in your bed, Hermione !”, Minerva said valiantly, never once breaking the eye contact.

 

“Excuse me for not having found a better timing,  _Professor_. I just thought… I might… induce you the state of mind…”

 

“Excuse me ?”, Minerva clearly shocked asked, in a very Professor McGonagall style.

 

OK, this was clearly not going on the right path for Hermione.

“How else would I have convinced you to keep massaging my back and head, if not by you pitying poor Miss Granger, who used to have a crush on the Headmistress ?”

 

“Yes, quite a good method to receive what you want ! I’ll have to remember it.”, admitted Minerva smiling.

 

“Why, Headmistress ? Do you have a secret crush on me and are keeping it for later needs ?”, said a playful Hermione.

 

When Minerva gave her another one of her Professor McGonagall looks, Hermione knew to stop.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I’m sorry. It was a letter from Hogwarts.”, Minerva said turning on the sofa, next to Hermione who was enjoying her tea, after dinner.

 

“No problems, I trust ?”, asked Hermione’s father.

 

“No, just a small issue with the portraits, already taken care of by the Deputy Headmaster.”

When she saw Hermione’s look, she gave the explanation:

“You see, my dear”, she said turning to her, “the other day, Albus and Salazar managed to enrage the Baron. Apparently, today, he found them. They have been hiding throughout the Castle and Peeves gave them up. So, obviously, Severus had been called to intervene to put a stop to the...fight.”

 

Hermione laughed.

“But what did they do to him ?”

 

“Not to him. To Helena. Rowena found out and let the Baron know. Well, you can imagine…”

 

“...I can”, Hermione continued to laugh.

 

“It certainly sounds like you have much on your timetable, Headmistress !”, added Jean Granger. “Isn't it enough to have to handle children, but you also need to mediate portraits ?”

 

“It is part of the job”, smiled Minerva. “The entire school is my responsibility. Children, staff, ghosts, portraits… Luckily, when I'm not there, the Deputy Headmaster can take over.”

 

“Not only that.” added Hermione. “Everything on the grounds is under her care, including the Forbidden Forest and the beasts in it. It used to be Ministry matter, but Minerva fought to make it Hogwarts business. Now, they are all happy with the lands Minerva gave them to expand their freedom. The centaurs are particulary happy about it.”

 

There was a look of gratitude… and love in Hermione's eyes that her mother did not miss.

 

“I can only say that we are extremely proud to have you in our house, Headmistress !”, said Mister Granger.

 

“ Thank you ! And why don't you call me Minerva ?”

 

“I'm bringing the sweets !”, said Hermione getting up.

 

As Hermione left the room, Jean looked at Minerva.

 

“The one time that I have seen my daughter as happy as she is today was when you announced to her that she was a witch. Thank you !”

 

Minerva did not have the time to reply, nor to think the affirmation over, because Hermione was back and put all the sweets on the small table in front of the couch.

  


45 minutes minutes later, they were back in Hermione’s room.

 

“No, give me that. It is mine.”

 

“Now, now, Miss Granger. This piece of parchment has been in my possesion for more than a decade. Surely, you don’t think I am going to give it up that easily.”, Minerva laughed from the computer chair, looking at an enraged and ashamed Hermione pacing the room.

 

“And why, may I ask, did you keep it for so long ?”

 

“Just for fun, my dear…”

 

“You think it’s funny, don’t you ? Minerva… give me that now !”

 

“Or what ?”

 

Hermione practically ran towards Minerva, trying to snap the piece of parchment from her hand.

 

Minerva got up the chair and gently caught Hermione by the wrist showing her the parchment.

 

Trying not to laugh, she told her in the Scottish Headmistress style:

 

“This, Hermione, is proof that you have been lying to me.”

 

“Proof that what ? Have you gone nuts ?”

 

The piece of parchment that Minerva was holding was merely  Hermione’s during her first year at Hogwarts.

Apparently, after one Transfiguration class, it had slipped from one of her notebooks.

Minerva obviously found it and wanted to return it to its rightful owner. Until she saw what it contained.

It was filled with small red hearts and the name  _Minerva McGonagall_ was all over it.

 

“Gilderoy Lockhart was not your first crush. I was !”

 

“You’re insufferable.”, laughed Hermione and motionned for Minerva to follow her to the bed, where the next nights were spent cuddling and fighting over the same parchment.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Chapter 7

**Distance**

 

As the months passed, Hermione and Minerva found themselves more and more unsure. Not about their feelings, but the two heroines did not want to make fools of themselves, by being rejected and, more importantly, they feared rejection because it might create an unnecessary tension between the two friends.

 

Both missed their week at Hermione’s parents and both missed sleeping together, but none had the courage to bring it up or ask for it while they were at Hogwarts.

 

“Minerva, I need to talk talk to you !”

 

“Take a sit”, Minerva said handing Hermione a cup of tea.

 

“ Look, I just received an owl from Ilvermony. They want me to go there for one month, to teach Transfiguration.”

 

“And why do you look like that ? You don’t want to go ?”

 

“I do, but…”  _I will miss you_ , Hermione thought. “Would you agree to it ? I mean… you would have to take all my classes for that month and... “

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I teach, would it ? You can go, Hermione. It will do you good to develop your relations… Only make sure you don’t find yourself a lover there and leave us for good.”, trailed Minerva, unsure if her facial traits have shown how she really felt about the idea.

 

“Never !”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

One day before her departure, Hermione handed a book to Minerva.

It was very light, a dark brown wood cover on it.

 

“Thank you, but what is it ? Like a journal ?”, asked Minerva opening it and only seeing blank parchment pages.

 

“It is more of a… well, I also have one. It will help us get in touch quicker. It is a new product of the twins. I agreed to give it a try for them. I have to perform a spell and then, no matter where we are in the world, we can write to each other. Whatever I write in my book, appears on yours. After you read it, you can tap the messages with your wand twice and they disappear, if you have no space left.”

 

“What if someone else gets the book and reads the messages ?”

 

“They will only see Transfiguration notes, the book will be bound to you if I perform the spell.”

 

“Fine”, smiled Minerva. “Perform the spell.”

 

“Really ? Would you like us to keep in touch like that ? What if I pester you every night with long chats ?”, said Hermione playfully.

 

“Explain to me how would that be any different from now.”

 

Hermione took both books, opened them at the midlle and turned them to face each other and put them together on the table, Minerva’s on the bottom and hers, on top of Minerva’s.

 

Touching hers with the wand, she spelled an incantation that Minerva did not quite hear, but she was sure that the girl had pronounced her name.

 

“Done”, she said, as golden light was coming out of the 2 books.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

On the 22nd of March, the Headmistress was in her office reading the reply that the Minister for Magic had sent her. Good news, finally. They would all get Ministry bonuses on their incomes.

 

Professor Granger had left Hogwarts the very same morning, to go to America.

 

Once she has folded the paper, deciding on sending the required information to the Ministry, by the next morning, the Book had started emitting some soft golden light.

It might have been the warning that she was receiving a message; she forgot to ask Hermione about that.

 

She felt strange in a funny way.

 

“Dobby !”

 

“The Headmistress has called for Dobby ?”

“Yes, Dobby”, answered Minerva taking the Book in her hands and getting up. “I am going to my quarters. Please bring some tea and crackers in my living area.”

 

As she made herself comfortable on the sofa, Dobby had brought everything and placed it on the small table on the left side of the couch. That was where Minerva was seated, facing the warm fire.

 

Slowly, as if shy, she opened the Book and started reading.

 

**“There, Headmistress ?”**

 

Just at seeing those 2 words, Minerva got her extremely excited. That girl was really making her heart bump.

She silently and wandlessly Accio’d her quill and started writing.

 

_“Yes ! How are you ? Do you like it there ?”_

 

Only a couple of seconds passed by.

 

**“Yes, I have arrived in the morning, but you already know that. Everyone seems thrilled to have me here. I will start lecturing tomorrow morning.”**

 

_“Have you eaten ?”_

 

**“Yes, mom !”**

 

_“Cheeky !”_

 

Minerva started to really like this. When nothing came in for the next seconds, she wrote again.

 

_“Are you well accomodated ? Do you have your own room ?”_

 

**“Of course. Why ? Fear I might have to share my sleeping space with anyone other than you ?”**

 

_“Should I fear something of the kind, my dear ?”_

 

**“Nothing of the sort is foreseen. Plus, I don’t bring just anyone in my parents’ house.”**

 

They both laughed.

 

_“I am sure that your parents wouldn’t allow it !”_

 

**“So you’re thinking of making them your allies ?”**

Damn, thought Hermione. Why did I write that ? Well, no way of taking it back…

 

_“Allies for what exactly, Hermione ?”_

 

**“For not letting anyone else sleep in my bed.”**

 

_“Why would I want you not to bring anyone else in your bed ?”_

 

**“I never figured out you liked sharing anything that was not knowledge.”**

Oh my ! thought Hermione again. Am I really flirting with the most powerful witch in the world and that, over a Weasley product ?

 

_“Hermione… you are not mine. Therefore, the idea of sharing you is out of question from the basis of it.”_

Minerva mentally slapped herself… that really sounded like she wanted the girl to be hers.

 

**“Would you like me to be ?”**

 

There was a pause. Minerva thought she needed new spectacles.

 

_“...to be what, Hermione ?”_

 

**“Yours .”**

 

Now came the really long pause.

 

**“Are you mad at me ?”**

 

Another 30 seconds passed until Minerva composed herself.

Still, she didn’t enterely trust her judgement as for now.

 

_“No, I am not mad, Hermione. I am… surprised.”_

 

**“Is that bad ?”**

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

**“Do you want us to find out together ?”**

 

_“Hermione, tomorrow morning, I need to attend to some important Ministry business. I need to rest. And so do you. Good luck tomorrow, my dear, and please keep me informed. Sleep well.”_

 

And Minerva closed the book. She also exchanged the tea for wine.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next day went by very quickly, as Minerva wrote letters over letters to the Ministry and also got engaged into long staff meetins, all that on top of the classes that she was covering for Hermione.

Still, she couldn't think at anything else… **”Yours”**.

 

Dinner was served in her private quarters this evening and she didn't regret that decision as the Book immediately sparked golden light, as she was seated at the table.

 

**Hi.**

 

_Hello, Hermione. How was today ?_

 

**Fine. The students were very excited to learn new things. Apparently, being a war hero does help in getting the attention of your pupils…**

 

_I'm glad you like it._

 

Then, there was a pause… None knew how to continue… It was awkward to say at least.

 

**You are having dinner at this time I guess ? You're in your quarters ?**

 

_Sybil would be so proud of you, Miss Granger !_

 

**A merely educated guess, Headmistress !**

 

_Are they providing proper food for you ?_

 

**It is adequate. I do, however, prefer the one provided by our elves… especially the chocolate cake…**

And it's on, Hermione thought.

 

_It is rather exceptional, I agree !_

 

**I would qualify the company as… “exceptional”...**

If she started it, Hermione was certainly going to get through with it…

 

Survived 3 wars - checked. Most powerful which of all times - checked. Headmistress of the best magical school on Earth - checked. Able to face the flirting of the woman she was in love with - not quite there yet.

 

Minerva felt angry with herself for being so… out of character.

 

_Exceptional is a rather big word, Miss Granger._

 

**Do you have any plans for tonight or for tomorrow morning ?**

 

_Not at all, my dear. Why ?_

 

**I just… don't want you to leave like yesterday night !**

 

_I am sorry about that, Hermione. It was late and I needed rest._

Minerva now feared that talking about last night, might also bring back… the subject !

 

**Have you had any time to think about what I asked you ?**

 

What she asked me ? Minerva thought. Your getting old, McGonagall.

_I'm sorry, my dear… I had a long day. What was it that you asked me ?_

 

**I asked you if you wanted us to find out together !**

 

Merlin spare me… was all that Minerva could think.

 

_Hermione… I am not sure I fully understand the meaning of your words._

 

**Would you like us to find out together why you were surprised ?**

 

_What I mean is… what did you mean when you asked me if I wanted you to be mine ?_

 

It took Minerva over 2 minutes to write that, but she managed.

 

Hermione's heat gave a bump at reading the message.

 

**Can I ask you something, Minerva ?**

 

_I would be surprised if you didn't._

 

Hermione smiled.

**Why did you sleep with me at my parents’ house ?**

 

_As I recall it, you clearly stated that the guest room was out of order for the time being._

 

**OK, let me rephrase it: why did you sleep with me the way you did ?**

 

_You are my dearest friend, Hermione. I presume it was only natural that we both seeked comfort. It was quiet, peaceful._

 

**Is that the only reason ?**

 

 _I'm afraid I don't understand where this is supposed to go, Hermione._ But she did. She understood it all to well.

 

**I'm sorry, Minerva… I guess I'm tired and… truth be told… I miss seeing you.**

 

_I do too, sweetheart. But try to enjoy your time there._

 

**28.**

 

_Indeed. We will soon be able to drink together or tea. I suggest you rest. I'll be here tomorrow, alright ?_

 

**Good night.**

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Some 25 days have passed with them writing to each other every night, but never bringing back the subject of… belonging.

 

_Severus asks that you come back… he needs to share all the detentions he gives._

 

**I'm sure he can handle a couple of days more. I presume it's harder for you than it is for him.**

 

Oh no, here we go, thought Minerva.

_And why would that be, my dear ?_

 

**He never slept with me. The distance is easier on him.**

 

_I'm glad to see so much humility, Miss Granger !_

 

**You can honestly look at the Book and write to me that you didn't miss me… in bed ?**

 

OK, this is a whole new level. Minerva simply didn't know what to say… other than the truth, of course…

 

_I do._

 

**… Do ? Do… tell me you didn't ? Or… Do… you miss me on bed ?**

 

This was it. Minerva McGonagall had to prove she was a worthy Gryffindor.

 

_I do… miss you in bed !_

 

The long pause made Minerva think that she's might have been too straightforward for the girl. But then again, she started it.

 

**How ?**

 

_How… what, Hermione ?_

 

**How do you miss me ? What do you miss ?**

 

Minerva was going places…

 

_Everything._

 

**Would you like to expand it ?**

 

_Expend it ? What do you mean ?_

 

**Would you like me to make you miss more things about me… ?**

 

Again, like in so many other examples with the girl, this was not happening. Minerva couldn't believe her eyes.

 

_I am at a loss, Hermione. You are my friend. What should I miss more about you, than just.. You, your company, the feeling of peace that I have when I hold you… ?_

 

**Is that all that I am for you ?**

 

_What do you want to be ?_

Minerva just knew she made a mistake asking that precise question.

 

Hermione was now angry. Was Minerva playing with her ?

**More. Than a friend.**

 

_Care to develop that thought ?_

 

**Maybe with another opportunity. I'm going to bed.**

 

And so, Hermione kept to herself for the next nights.

They both missed each other, but none dared to write again.

Hermione thought she made herself clear and that Minerva knew where to find her.

On the other side, Minerva could still not process the fact that Hermione told her she wanted more. What was more ? The girl wanted an adventure to fulfill her school days fantasy ? Or she wanted something serious ?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Chapter 7

**Back To School**

  


“Welcome back, Hermione ! You have to tell us everything over breakfast !” said Pomona.

 

“I'm heading there.”

 

“Neville will be so glad to see you !”, the Herbology teacher said.

 

When she stepped into the Great Hall, by the back entrance, she saw Minerva almost finished her breakfast.

 

“Good morning everyone”, she greeted.

 

Everyone was so glad she was back. Even the students. Everyone except… the Headmistress.

 

“Lover’s fight ?”

“ What do you mean, Neville ?”

“Are you and the Headmistress… currently in a fight ? She seems to avoid you.. and so do you !”

“No, Neville… I'm just tired !”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A week had passed and they were still not talking to each other.

 

As she was fulfilling a detention with a Ravenclaw boy, her owl entered the office.

 

_Hermione, if convenable, come see me at once._

_M.M._

 

“Mister Northington, your detention is over. Please return to your dormitory at once and let that be a lesson to you !”

 

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Headmistress McGonagall was known for many things. But one thing was for sure. She never liked to lose time. Too precious.

 

As soon as Hermione was seated on the sofa in Minerva's quarters, with a rather confused look, she begun.

 

“What do you want from me ?”

 

In the split of a second, Hermione became defensive.

“What do you mean ?”

 

“You said you wanted to be more than a friend to me. Then, you stop writing and you barely aknowledge me. So… I ask again: what do you want from me ?”

 

“Is that so ? You could have also written to me if you wanted. Don't blame me.”

 

“I remember that you were the one supposed to elaborate your thoughts. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. So… feel free to… expand your thoughts and feelings on the matter.”

 

Hermione felt that Minerva was making fun of her.

 

“I'm done talking to you.”, she said leaving Minerva's quarters.

 

Minerva couldn't believe it. The nerves the girl had…

Was she playing hard ?

Fine. Two could play that game.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later that evening, Hermione was waiting in her room for a reply.

She had written to Ron, Ginny and Harry, who somehow always seemed to floo each other.

 

She was trying to enjoy some tea when Ron’s owl arrived.

 

_“‘Mione,_

_From what you told us, we believe that she wants to make things clear._

_Sometimes, it seems like she wants more, sometimes, it seems like she only wants to be friends. Maybe she’s confused, says Ginny, and needs to know what exactly you want from her._

_But, then again, you told her… maybe she wants it as well… that’s why she needs confirmation._

_But enough of all that… let me (Ron) guide you again._

_It is obvious that tension is there. Only problem… you don’t know for sure why she is tensed… because she fears you like her more than a friend and she doesn’t want it...or because she wants it and doesn’t know what to do._

_Here is what you’re going to do…_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy,_

_Ron, Ginny, Harry_

 

Hermione was really happy for receiving advice from Ron. After all, the renown Auror was not only known for being a hero, but word had it that he also shared his bed with too many witches to count.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was now the last evening before students went home.

Hermione tried to avoid Minerva as much as she could during the ball.

 

Once the Headmistress announced she would retire to her rooms, Hemione waited another 10 - 15 minutes to do the same.

 

Once in her room, Hermione filled her bathtub and got in.

The lights were off and only a few candles allowed her to see and write in the Book.

It was time for her to follow Ron’s advice.

 

**Hello.**

 

When no answer came for about 3 minutes, she wrote again, from the comfort of her bathtub.

 

**Are you there ?**

 

_Yes, Hermione, I am here._

Minerva did not know if she really wanted to talk to Hermione. She did not know what else to say.

 

**How are you ?**

 

_I am reading over some papers that I need to send to the Ministry tomorrow. You ?_

 

**Enjoying a hot tub.**

 

Minerva did not allow herself to focus too much on that thought.

_And what can I do for you ?_

 

**I wanted to talk.**

 

_That’s new._

 

Minerva was playing hard and enraging Hermione, but she needed to go on with the plan.

**I am sorry for the other night.**

 

_Water under the bridge._

 

**What are your plans for this summer ?**

 

_I didn’t have time to think about that. Yours ?_

 

**Apart from visiting my parents, Ron, Ginny, Harry and the entire Weasley Kingdom, not much.**

 

_Is there anything special you would like to do ?_

Minerva found herself writing that… as if she was weak… as if she just prayed that the girl would want to spend the summer with her.

 

**As a matter of fact, yes, there is.**

 

_What would that be ?_

 

**Being with you.**

 

_Why, Hermione ?_

 

**Because… I miss you !**

 

Minerva did not find in her anymore power to say no to the girl.

Merlin knew how much she had also missed her.

 

_There are only a couple of floors between us._

 

Hermione knew she was now on the right track. Minerva had started to let her guard down… but it was not what Hermione wanted. She wanted Minerva to really desire her, to crave for her. Only then, she would be sure of the Headmistress’ feelings.

Sometimes, Hermione was just too blind or stubborn. Depending on the view angle.

And then, so was Minerva.

 

**Indeed. You seem to however forget that I am now in my bathtub.**

 

How could Minerva forget something like this ?

_I didn’t… forget._

 

They both knew that the affirmation was not solely referring to the bathtub, but to all those nights they spent together at the Grangers.

 

Minerva continued.

_In fact, I believe I should indulge myself in the same treatment._

 

**OK, I’m waiting.**

 

_In my own tub, Hermione !_

 

**Yes, Minerva. I am waiting... for you to get settled.**

This was going to be fun.

 

5 minutes later.

 

_I am back._

 

**Are you settled yet ?**

 

_Yes. Being the Headmistress comes with a rather impetous bathtub, that I sometimes seem to forget about._

 

**You’re more fond of...showers ?**

 

_Not really, but I rarely find time to relax during school days._

 

**Minerva…**

 

_Yes, Hermione !_

 

**Can I ask you a question ?**

 

_Of course…_

 

This was not going to be easy, thought Minerva.

She was right.

 

**Are you comfortable ?**

 

_In the bathtub ? Yes, I am…_

 

**...more like… comfortable chatting naked.**

 

_Are you serious right now ?_

 

**No, I’m Hermione.**

 

_What ?_

 

**I’m Hermione. Not Sirius. So… are you comfortable ?**

 

Minerva laughed. Only at the first part of the message.

 

_Are you drunk ?_

 

**No. Are you comfortable ?**

 

_As of right now, no. I am not comfortable with your question._

 

**Sorry.**

 

After 2 minutes.

 

**Minerva …**

 

_Yes, sweetheart !_

 

Oh, we are on sweetheart terms now, thought Hermione with an evil smile…

 

**Can I ask a personal question ?**

 

_I am not sure, but go ahead. Ask._

 

**What are you thinking about ?**

 

Well, that is indeed rather personal, thought Minerva.

_You._

 

**Me ? Can you tell me what about exactly ?**

 

_I’m afraid that will have to remain...personal._

 

Pfff, teaser. Fine.

**I am also thinking about you.**

 

_Do I sense there is something more you want to tell me ?_

 

**There is.**

 

_I’m all eyes._

 

**Tomorrow morning, after the children are gone, meet me at the Gates. Make sure you pack.**

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  


Chapter 8

 

**Aux Champs Elysees**

 

Minerva did not get too much sleep that night.

Hermione wanted to take her somewhere. But where ?

 

Hermione, however, immediately after their conversation, had left the comfort of her bathtub and went on making the proper reservations for their stay.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Good morning.”, said Minerva approaching the gates. “I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

 

“Good morning, Minerva. Indeed. There were some things left for me to handle for our trip.”, she smiled.

 

The encounter had been a little bit awkward, after so many days where they hadn’t addressed each other, other than last night and that was… well, over the Book.

“So… where are you taking me ?”

 

“You shall see.”

 

Hermione took Minerva’s hand into her own.

 

“Ready ?”

 

“Yes”, the Headmistress said with a confused look.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Where are we, Hermione ?” Minerva asked.

 

Just as Hermione smiled, Minerva turned and saw the building in front of them.

 

“Grand Hotel de Paris ? Are we really in Paris, Hermione ?”

 

“Yes. Have you ever been here before ?”

 

Minerva was extatic.

 

“I have, but only for work related matters. I never had the time to visit.”

 

“Let’s go”, the girl said leading the way to the main entrance.

 

“Hello. I have booked a double room, please. Alicia Peters.”

 

Minerva sent her a quizzical look.

 

“Yes, of course. Here is your key. Room 394. Enjoy your stay and please remember that we are at your disposal at any hour.”

 

“Thank you”, Hermione said leading them both to the elevator.

  


“Alicia Peters ?”

 

“Oh, yes, I don’t like to leave my name around.”

 

As they left the elevator and approached their room, Hermione bit her lip.

 

“Here we are”, she said opening the door.

 

The room was big. Big enough to accomodate at least 4 people, Minerva thought. And so was the bed. One.

 

 _She must have really missed sleeping with me,_ Minerva thought.

 

The windows were big, Parisian style. And the view was wonderful, over the Eiffel tower.

 

“I love it, Hermione. I admit I didn’t expect that.”

 

“You are welcome !”, smiled the girl.

 

As Hermione was checking out the mini bar, she heard steps coming toward her. And then, it stopped. So did Hermione’s heart.

 

“Hermione ?”

 

“Yes.”, she slowly turned.

 

“Thank you !”, said Minerva pulling Hermione into a very thight embrace.

 

Merlin, she had missed her. That parchment scent was driving her insane.

 

They stood like that for a couple of seconds, until Hermione broke the connection.

 

“What would you like to do today ?”

 

“Well, it depends. How many days are we staying here ?”, asked Minerva slowly going back to her trunk.

 

“2 weeks.”

 

“2 weeks ?”

 

“Yes. Is that too much for you ? We can make it shorter. Anyways, I was thinking we could also take trips to other parts of France during the day and then, come back here in the evening.”

 

“No”, laughed Minerva. “It is not too long. I see you already have everything sorted out, Miss Granger know-it-all.”

 

Hermione blushed.

 

“Well..yes.. but we can do whatever we feel like.”

 

Minerva saw another blush on Hermione’s cheek.

 

“And what do you feel like doing now, Hermione ?”, she asked looking the girl in the eyes.

 

Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

To be honest, I am a little bit tired.

 

“Oh, Miss Granger, there is no need to make up excuses for taking me to bed.”

 

“Is it that obvious ?”

 

Minerva didn’t reply. Instead, she took Hermione’s hand and smiling, lead them both to the huge bed.

  


“I missed you so much, Minerva.”

 

“I know…”, she said holding Hermione tightly in her arms.

 

And so, they slept until 4 in the afternoon.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I like it here very much.”

 

“I thought so.”, Hermione replied looking around her.

 

When they had woken up, they were both in need of something strong to keep them going.

Coffee seemed like the best solution, even though have now opted for cold tea. Nice muggle invention.

 

They were seated at one of the very small tables in Place du Trocadero. Something they rather enjoyed. That french style gave them a lot of intimacy.

It was however, rather curious how they both had blanks when they were touching each other knees.

 

“Hermione, dear, is there something bothering you ?”

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

“So I have noticed. Do you want to tell me ?”, Minerva pleaded.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked at Minerva for the first time in the last 10 minutes.

 

“Minerva McGonagall, would you like to go on a date with me ?”

 

 _On.. what ? Date ?_ Minerva felt the world spin around her.

“Yes !”

_Did I just say ‘yes’ ? How ? Why ? Oh my…_

 

They were both sticked into the same position for what seemed like hours, looking into each others eyes.

 

“May I bring you anything else ?”

They were both awaken by the voice of the waitress.

 

“Oh, no.”, said Hermione. We will have the bill, please. Cash. Thank you.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As they were walking out of the terrace of the restaurant, Hermione silently lead the way.

Minerva silently followed.

 

At some point, Hermione stopped.

 

“What’s wrong ?”

 

Hermione only motioned fo Minerva to look at her left side.

 

A large platform revealed in front of her with dozens of people with sticks and photo cameras at the end of it. But this was not what Minerva saw.

 

Instead, she saw the huge, imposant Eiffel Tower.

 

“Wow… ! I always wanted to see it from here.”

 

“We can get closer if you want. Our restaurant is that way.”, said Hermione showing a big smile, proof that she was proud of making Minerva happy.

 

“Oh...it is ? I see you have this very well planned. I wouldn’t have expected anything less coming from you.”, Minerva said taking the arm that Hermione offered.

 

As they walked on the path leading to the Eiffel Tower, Minerva spoke.

 

“So… wasn’t it easier to ask me on a date when I asked you what you wanted from me ?”

 

That helped breaking the tension.

Minerva really knew how to handle Hermione.

 

“Had you been less sarcastic about it, I would have…”

 

Most of the path to the Tower was walked in silence. The tension was broken, but they both prefered touching each other’s arm and enjoying the beautiful view.

 

By 5 to 7 they were under the Tower and Minerva has to ask.

 

“One other day, can we go up ?”

 

“We can…” said Hermione, taking Minerva’s hand and leading her to one of the ticket shops under the Tower.

 

“No, Hermione, not now...our date !”

_Ok, that sounded quite desperate._

 

Hermione smiled, not stopping and practically dragging Minerva after her.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello, young lady. 2 tickets ?”

 

“Actually, we have a reservation for the restaurant. Alicia Peters.”

 

_Oh, Merlin. She didn’t._

 

“Here are your tickets for the special elevator. Go that way and enjoy.”

 

In the elevator, Hermione raised her wand and transformed her clothes into a red dress, going down just over the knees;  

 

“Hermione, I never imagined you to be so…..”

 

“Romantic ? Yes, Headmistress. Sometimes, your staff tends to impress you.”

 

“You certainly do”, she rquitely replied.

 

“Good evening, Ladies”, said the usher.

 

“Good evening. We have a reservation for Alicia Peters, please.”

 

The man quickly checked his list.

 

“Yes, Miss Peters. Please, follow me. We have reserved you a table by the window, as you asked.”

 

As they were seated and Minerva was looking out the window, enjoying the view over Paris, Hermione was browsing the menu.

 

“Minerva, do you really like it ?”

 

“Hermione, this is the best that anyone has offered me until now. And at my age, that is aying something.”

 

“You are not old. Shall we order ?”

 

The dinner was spent laughing, giggling, blushing, but not once the idea of ‘date’ was brought up.

Just when desert was brought, Hermione seemed to look for something.

 

“Something the matter, dear ?”

 

“Minerva, I want to tell you something, but I want you to let me finish. OK?”

 

Hermione had a worried look.

Minerva started to worry as well.

 

“Of course, my dear. I’m listening.”, she said never quitting Hermione’s eyes.

 

Another deep breath on Hermione’s side and on she went.

 

“Minerva, when I first came to Hogwarts, you were the first teacher I saw. Even then, I felt admiration for you. When the Sorting Hat had put me in your House, I couldn’t have been happier. Years passed and I found myself more and more attracted to you. While we were gone, you were always on my mind. I always prayed I didn’t hear your name on Ron’s radio station, among the hurt ones… or worse. When I came back to Hogwarts, when Harry was preparying to fight Severus and you stepped in, I knew. I knew I had never seen a more beautiful, intelligent, loyal and powerful woman in my life. In that moment, I knew that if I made it through the war, I would never leave you again. Ron had kissed me in the Chamber of Secrets, but the very next day, I let him know it was not possible. Luckily for me, he agreed that it was not something we could have together. After that, I stayed to help reconstructing Hogwarts and finish my education. But I also stayed for you. Then, when you accepted me to be your Apprentice, I felt like a new world was revealing itself in front of me. I loved and love Transfiguration, but the idea of seeing you each day for most of it, gave me wings. I have turned this upside down, in case you want to come up with objections: you are not too old for me; for a witch’s life, the difference between us is insignificant. Yes I was your student, but nowadays, with no disrespect towards your age, in our world, every suitor might have been at some point your student. Being in a relationship with a person of the same sex is far from being taboo in our society anymore, ever since Kingsley publicly declared loving a man. Even Rita Skeeter, for Merlin’s sake, admitted to have had long-term relationships with women, and the list continues. And for the record, no: I don’t want to find myself anyone younger than me, because nobody could offer me what you can. And I admit: I wanted to keep this for me until I was sure you reciprocated my feelings, but I only have one life and war has thought me to appreciate every second, while it is mine to have. So, Minerva, in this second… I love you !”

 

Only now has Hermione had the time to see that Minerva’s eyes were filled with tears that she was trying to hold back.

 

“Hermione…”, she begun, “you are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me and...no disrespect to my age,” she said smiling as one tear had found its way on her cheek, “but this is quite a lot. You are lovable in every way.”

 

Hermione smiled as well, tears menacing to fill her eyes, but… that was not what she actually wanted to hear. She was lovable, yes, but did… Minerva love her ?

 

“You don’t have to love me, I understand. I just want to be close to you, I wouldn’t bear to stay away from you.”, she quickly trailed.

 

“I do.”, said Minerva quitely.

 

“You… do ?”

 

“Yes, Hermione, I do. I love you. With all that I am.”


End file.
